Opposite polar
by yasaenghwa
Summary: Chap.3 up! CHANBAEKTuhan tidak memiliki secuilpun kesulitan untuk mempertemukan bahkan mengikat seorang kriminal bernama Byun Baekhyun dengan pemuda SMA periang bernama Park Chanyeol jika memang Ia menghendaki. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika kebaikan Tuhan ini mereka anggap sebagai takdir yang konyol? EXO, YAOI, Boyslove, Angst/lil bite actions, romance, rate-M, Typo(es), M-preg
1. Chapter 1

**Chanbaek** **Story by Yasaenghwa**

 **WARNING !**

 **Chanbaek** **, YAOI, Boyslove,** **Angst/lil bite actions, romance and humor, rate-M,** **Typo(es)** **, GS untuk beberapa karakter, M-preg**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

 **I hate Siders, Segala macam Bash/Flame and Fans war.**

 **Dilarang Keras memplagiat tanpa ijin!**

Forbidden to children, fanfic ini menimbulkan efek samping pusing, mual dan muntah jadi sediakan kantong kresek sama antimo. 😂

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, just click close (X)**

 **Sekali lagi saya peringatkan gak suka gak usah baca**

Happy reading and enjoy..

 **Main cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In aka Kai

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

All of exo members

Moon Ga Young

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

 **Summary:**

Tuhan tidak memiliki secuilpun kesulitan untuk mempertemukan bahkan mengikat seorang berandal bernama Byun Baekhyun dengan pemuda SMA periang bernama Park Chanyeol jika memang Ia menghendaki. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika kebaikan Tuhan ini mereka anggap sebagai takdir yang konyol? Tidak masuk akal dan terlalu drama? Hey, mungkin saat pembagian jodoh mereka tertukar? Ayolah.. Tuhan tidak pernah salah kawan.

 **Opposite polar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapther 1**

"Chanyeol-ah..! Park Chanyeol..!"

Seorang gadis manis melambaikan tangan kearah pemuda tinggi dengan wajah cukup tampan jika saja ia mau mengganti gaya rambut mangkok berponi yang membuatnya tampak begitu bodoh itu dengan gaya rambut bintang kpop sekarang ini.

"Gayeong-ah.. Anyeong." Pemuda bermarga park itu melambai ria dengan senyum tertarik lebar hingga menampakkan gigi putih rapi bak seorang model iklan pasta gigi.

Ia sedikit berlari girang kearah gadis manis yang kini tengah menunggunya didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Hey.. Chanyeol-ah dimana kacamatamu? Kau tak memakainya?" Tanya Gayeong yang tak mendapati pemuda tinggi di depannya mengenakan kaca mata tebal kesayangannya.

Pemuda tinggi itu hanya menampakkan kembali deretan gigi putihnya seraya mencondongkan wajahnya, "lihat.. " dia beberapa kali mengedipkan mata dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di bawah dagu seperti pose beraegyo?

Gayeong sedikit terpaku untuk menatap intens kedua manik mata itu sebelum beberapa detik ia menyadari akan sesuatu disana. Kedua bola matanya membulat lucu dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa melihatnya? Warnanya cocok dengan mataku bukan? Yoora nonna yang membelikannya untukku." Masih dengan cengiran dan senyum yang sama Chanyeol begitu bersemangat seperti biasa.

"Wuaahh... Daebakk.. Itu terlihat keren Chanyeol-ah." Kedua jembol tangannya Gayeong acungkan keudara.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kacamatamu?"

"Hmm.. Sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi, lagipula kurasa modelnya sudah terlalu kuno..hehehe.."

"Oh tuhan, terimakasih karena telah menyadarkan sahabatku ini.. Aku sungguh terharu. " Gayeong seolah ingin mendramatisir keadaan dengan pura-pura menangis dan menepuk beberapa kali bahu tegap itu. Membuat Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol-ah, bahkan kacamatamu terlihat lebih kuno dari pada kacamata baca Harabojiku. Hahahaha" Gayeong terkikik geli dengan reaksi chanyeol yang membelalakkan matanya atas ucapannya itu.

"Yak.. Apa-apaan kau ini, menghinaku eoh?! Kacamataku tidak sekuno itu,, Awas saja kau, aku tidak akan meminjamimu tugas-tugasku."

Chanyeol mencebilkan bibir dan melenggang kesal kepada sahabat yang sempat menertawainya namun kini berteriak menyuarakan protes sembari mengikuti pemuda tiang itu memasuki pelataran sekolah.

"Yaakk.. Chanyeol-ah! Haish, kau ini sensitif sekali seperti pantat bayi, bagaimana nasibku jika kau tidak meminjami buku tugasmu? Aku akan tamat yeolie-ah~" rengekan manja dikeluarkan sang gadis saat ia bisa mengimbangi langkah besar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Bukan urusanku Moon, minta saja pada Kyungsoo, hahaha.." Tawa dengan suara bass itu sungguh sedikit menyebalkan untuk di dengar walaupun sang pemilik mempercepat langkahnya sedikit menjauh.

"Aa~ Chanyeol-ah, tunggu,,, kau tidak bisa seperti ini.. Kyungsoo akan terus mengomel saat aku meminta tugasnya, Yaak.. Haish..! Tunggu aku tiang..!" Gayeong menghentak kesal dan segera menyusul si tiang masuk kedalam koridor sekolah.

"Yaak jangan memanggilku tiang, kau saja yang kurcaci!"

"Aishh.. Aku tidak sekecil itu, Park telinga dobby!"

"Mwo?! Hey, telingaku tidak selebar itu asal kau tau!"

"Tapi, telinganmu memang lebar!"

"Yaakkk...!"

"A-arraso,, arraso, mian,, maafkan aku okey? Chanyeol-ah~ " Gayeong mencoba beragyeo mengedipkan kedua matanya semanis mungkin, sementara kedua tangannya merangkul lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergeming melihat itu.

"Ayolah Channie.. Kau akan meminjamiku tugasmu bukan? Hmm~"

Okey, selesai.. Chanyeol mengalah. Dia tidak akan tahan jika gadis didepannya sudah bersikap manis seperti ini, ia menyerah.

Diusapnya rambut bergelombang si gadis dengan lembut dan tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Baiklah,, baiklah, kau menang. Lagipula kapan aku pernah menolak keinginanmimu, hmm? Dasar manja." Chanyeol reflek mencubit pipi sedikit cubi milik Gayeong, menyumbang rengekan kesal sang gadis.

"Uugh.. Sakit, jangan mencubit pipiku." Bibir itu sedikit ia kerucutkan.

"Aigoo~ imut sekali.. Jika begitu kau terlihat seperti puppy, Ahh seperti Tobenie~ kyeopta~ hahaha" Chanyeol tertawa cukup keras, disambut geplakan cantik di kepalanya.

Pletaak..

"Awww.. Yaakkk..!"

"Dasar, aku bukan anjing, bodoh! Park menyebalkan!" Gayeong menghentak kesal dan melenggang pergi.

"Aishh.. Kepalaku- " Chanyeol meringis tertahan mengusap kepalanya, "Yaakk, tunggu aku Gayeong-ah, Moon Gayeongii~!"

Begitulah obrolan ringan yang mengawali aktivitas pagi seorang Park Chanyeol. Terlihat wajar untuk seorang pelajar. Bangun pagi, pergi kesekolah, bertemu dengan teman dan sahabat, bercengkrama, bermain, saling melempar candaan dan saling berteriak membully secara main-main.

Park Chanyeol, jika kau bertanya pada siswa maupun siswi di Param High School siapa pemilik nama itu, maka mereka akan menjawab, 'Ah, si park cupu itu?', atau 'Ahh, si park kacamata tebal?' Atau lain lagi, 'Oh si Chanyeol si telinga lebar yang kuno?' Yeah begitulah ia dikenal.

Chanyeol terkenal populer namun bukan definisi populer sesungguhnya seperti Lee Jung sook si ketua basket dari kelas 3-B atau Park Bogeum sang model mading sekolah dari kelas 3-D. Chanyeol hanyalah salah satu pelajar terbaik yang populer diantara jajaran guru-guru di sekolahnya saja. Yeah, begitulah ketenaran seorang kutu buku yang hanya mengandalkan otak bukan dari fisik. Secara harfiah sebenarnya Chanyeol akan sedikit lebih keren jika ia merubah dandanannya menjadi lebih kekinian. Itu yang sering sahabatnya Gayeong dan Kyungsoo katakan padanya. Namun ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk repot-repot dengan penampilannya itu, waktunya akan lebih beguna untuk belajar, lagipula ia merasa baik-baik saja dengan penampilannya selama ini. Walaupun ia tampak bodoh dan nerdy namun dia cukup bersyukur tidak menjadi bahan bullyan di sekolah yang menjunjung tinggi hak asasi kesiswaan ini. Ditambah, ajaran keluarga yang konservatif membuat ia lebih banyak terdikte untuk patuh dan terkesan kuno. Lagipula, ia berasal dari keluarga sederhana yang menuntutnya harus unggul di bidang akademik jika ia ingin bertahan di sekolah dan menjadi sukses. Park Yoora, adalah salah satu role model Chanyeol untuk tujuan hidupnya. Kakak perempuannya itu berhasil dari segi akademik, ia mengikuti akselerasi dan mendapatkan gelar sarjananya diusia 21 tahun. Kesuksesannya mengikuti begitu ia menjadi seorang anchor, hidupnya sempurna karena kini ia sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan. Bukankah semuanya berjalan dengan mudah ketika kau menjadi anak penurut, baik dan berbakti pada orang tua? Begitulah pemikiran polos seorang Park Chanyeol. Dia memang terlalu lugu dan naif menghadapi dunianya yang terkadang sangat membosankan serta monoton untuk remaja yang notabene adalah seorang lelaki.

.

.

.

.

"Pastikan kau menghabisi bajingan tua itu dalam sekali tembak _Vega,_ kuharap tidak ada kesalahan sedikitpun _._ " Seseorang berbadan tegap dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam kembali berujar kepada pemuda mungil yang sedari tadi hanya diam menilik kesiapan senjata laras pendek miliknya.

"Ck,, kau tidak perlu khawatir bung, percayakan saja tugas itu padanya, dia ahlinya, bukan begitu Vega?" Lontaran pertanyaan dan seringaian pemuda tan itu membuat sang pemilik nama meletakkan sejenak senjatanya dan berbalik menyeringai sinis.

"Jangan sebut namaku Vega, jika urusan sekecil ini tidak bisa kuatasi."

"Bagus, aku selalu menyukaimu yang seperti ini, licik dan arogan." Si pria berjaket hitam itu melayangkan tepukan di bahu sebelah kiri dan berbisik sembari menatap tato berukiran burung phoenix di belakang telinga putih berpiercing pemuda mungil berstatus Vega tersebut, menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup serta menjilatnya.

"Jangan kecewakan aku dan Lord, kau harus membuatku puas seperti biasanya."

Seringaian itu kembali tercetak pada bibir yang di pasangkan piercing rantai yang menggantung pada kerah bajunya.

Pandangan mata kecil itu begitu tajam, datar dan menusuk, "Harus kuingatkan jika dalam kamusku tidak ada sebuah kegagalan. Yeah.. Kecuali itu dari kecerobohanmu sendiri membiarkan tikus-tikus busuk itu berkhianat!" Walaupun mendesis, suara itu tegas dan menusuk.

"Hahaha.. Ayolah sayang, kau masih ingin membahasnya? Baiklah, hal itu mungkin kesalahanku tapi kejadian itu sudah berlangsung cukup lama."

"Cih.. Pastikan jika tidak ada pengkhianat diantara orang-orangmu dalam transaksi malam ini _Altair."_

"As you wish my princess."

"Hentikan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu, atau mulutmu akan berakhir mencium senjata ini." senjata itu begitu tegas mengacung lurus kearah mulut si pria pembual berjaket hitam.

"Okey-okey.. Take easy.. Jangan bermain-main dengan senjatamu itu sayang, okay?"

"Ayolah, sampai kapan kalian akan berlove dovey dan menelantarkan aku disini? Pasangan Sialan." Si pria tan sedikit merajuk karena merasa diasingkan sejak kedua rekannya saling berinteraksi bak sepasang kekasih?

"Hey, aku tidak merasa berlove dovey di sini, Dan kami bukan pasangan jika kau lupa." Si pemuda paling pendek diantara mereka merespon.

"Kau iya.."

"Aku tidak.."

"Kau masih menyangkal itu?"

"Aku tidak menyangkal apapun, nyatanya aku memang tidak."

"Hey.. Sudahlah, berhentilah bermain-main, Ya! Ya! jangan menggodanya lagi _Deneb,_ kami belum seintim itu."

"Belum? Jadi kalian akan?" Si tan semakin menggoda dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Aku bilang hentikan Kai- " pria berjaket hitam mendesis tajam, "Sebaiknya kita persiapkan pertunjukan kita malam ini. Siapkan peralatan kalian dan let's make showtime!." Lanjutnya dengan seringaian.

Begitu pula dengan bibir kedua namja lainnya yang menampakkan seringaian yang sama. Tugas tengah dimulai, beberapa perlengkapan telah terpasang pada tubuh mereka, sebuah aerphone, beberapa senjata, sebuah koper berisi uang dan tak lupa sebuah alat pelacak. Semuanya telah siap untuk pesta malam ini.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu,,! Ibu..!" Terdengar teriakan bass seseorang dari arah lantai atas, diiringi gemuruh telapak kaki menuruni tangga.

"Bu, dimana kaos coklatku?!"

Sang ibu yang tengah sibuk memasak dikagetkan dengan anak lelakinya yang muncul dari balik pantry dengan masih bertelanjang dada hanya ada handuk yang tersampir pada pundaknya.

"Ommona! Pakai bajumu Chanyeol.."

"Ibu,, aku bertanya dimana kaos coklatku?"

Si ibu yang masih tampak cantik itu sedikit berdecak.

"Ck.. Kaos coklat yang mana? "

"Kaos coklat bu, yang sering aku pakai, aku meletakkannya di gantungan baju semalam. Ibu melihatnya?"

Ibu cantik itu mencoba mengingat ketika tadi pagi ia membereskan kamar sang anak.

"Aahh.. Kaos itu ya?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan menunggu antusias jawaban dari kalimat menggantung sang ibu.

"Ibu buang." Kalimat pendek itu di ucapkan dengan ringan dan tanpa dosa oleh sang ibu.

"MWO?! Kenapa ibu membuangannya?! Arrghhh waee~!"

Pletakkk.. Satu jitakan mendarat manis di kepala sang putra.

"Awww, kepalaku..sstt.."

"Berhentilah berteriak, aku tidak pernah mengajarimu berteriak di depan orang yang lebih tua."

Setelah memberi hadiah jitakan manis pada kepala sang putra si ibu cantik kembali berkutat dengan masakannya yang hampir tersaji sempurna.

Si putra, Chanyeol mencebil kesal melihat tindakan ibunya yang dengan tanpa berdosa membuang kaos kesayangannya itu. Sang ibu melirik putranya itu sekilas.

"Berhenti merajuk dan segera pakai kaosmu yang lain, bukankah ibu menyuruhmu membeli beberapa bahan tambahan di supermarket?"

"Aa~ wae? Kenapa ibu membuangnya? Ibu tega sekali.." Terlihat kedua sudut bibir itu melengkung kebawah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Y-yaakk.. Hentikan ekspresi sedih itu, kau bilang aku tega? Ibu mana yang tidak miris melihat putranya hanya memakai kaos yang itu-itu saja chanyeol-ah, seperti kau tidak punya baju lain saja, Nak, kaos itu sudah tidak layak untuk di pakai, bahkan warnanya saja sudah pudar dan kau masih memakainya? Ya Tuhan, Lalu kau kemanakan baju lain yang ibu belikan untukmu, eoh?" Omelan sang ibu agaknya membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengkerut takut.

"Tapi, itu baju kesayanganku bu." Cicit chanyeol.

"Ibu, Chanyeol, ada apa ini?" Seorang gadis cantik tiba-tiba hadir mengalihkan atensi keduanya, dialah anak perempuan satu-satunya di rumah ini, Park Yoora.

Yoora, yang baru membuka pintu depan sepulang kerja mendengar suara ribut dari arah dapur. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju asal suara dan mendapati ibu serta saudara laki-lakinya tengah beradu argumen.

"Noona,, ibu membuang bajuku~" adu Chanyeol dengan manja, berharap mendapat pembelaan. Yoora sedikit membolakan matanya. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol ke arah ibunya yang sedang menata hidangan makan malam.

"Benarkah itu bu?"

"Haih.. Ibu hanya membuang benda yang tidak perlu."

"Tidak perlu? Aku masih memerlukannya bu, bahkan aku masih memakainya." Chanyeol meratap begitu dramatis.

"Apa harus sampai membuangnya bu?" Yoora menyela.

"Yoora-ya,, coba kau pikir bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu yang melihat putranya hanya memakai baju yang tampak begitu lusuh, bahkan warnanya saja sudah pudar, bagaimana jika kau menjadi ibu, eoh?" Si ibu tak kalah mendramatisir keadaan.

Yoora hanya memandang iba sang ibu, dia tidak menyalahkan ibunya jika keadaannya seperti itu. Memang adiknya saja yang maniak.

"T-tapi itu baju kesayanganku noona~ lagi pula itu barangku, kenapa ibu seenaknya!" yoora melihat lucu adiknya yang merajuk, dengan sura bass itu dia tidak cocok mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, kau bisa memakai baju yang lainnya Chanyeol-ah" yoora dengan lembut memberikan pengertian.

"Shirro..!"

"Yaakk..- ctaak.. Suara sumpit yang di banting keras membuat kakak beradik itu menengok kaku sembari meneguk kasar saliva, oh tidak, sepertinya Ny. Park sedang mode marahnya.

"Park Chanyeol,,,jika kau terus menyalahkan ibu hanya karena kaos lusuh itu, jangan harap ibu memberikanmu uang jajan selama seminggu! Kau dengar?! Sekarang pergilah ke supermarket dan pakailah baju yang layak!"

"Sudah sana, jangan membuat ibu lebih marah,, lagi pula ayah sebentar lagi akan pulang.. Ppali.. Ppali.." Yoora berbisik dan berusaha mendorong bahu tegap Chanyeol saat adiknya itu hanya bergeming dan akan melontarkan kalimat pemberontakan lagi pada ibu mereka.

"Aishhh..." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal dan menghentakkan kaki kemudian beranjak pergi.

Yoora Dan Ny. Park hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang kekanakan hanya karena sepotong baju lusuh kesayangan. Sebenarnya Ny. Park sudah menduga putranya itu akan kesal seperti ini namun harus bagaimana lagi, dia sudah terlalu sering meminta putranya itu untuk tidak hanya memakai pakain itu saja, tapi sayangnya putranya itu sudah bebal dan tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali menyingkirkan baju lusuh itu selama-lamanya. Ny. Park sudah hafal dengan benar sifat putranya yang tidak akan mau mengganti barang kesayangannya dengan yang lain sampai barang itu benar-benar tidak bisa di pakai lagi. Tipe setia, eoh? 'Ck, tapi tidak seperti ini juga..' Ratap Ny Park dalam hati.

"Haah..anak itu benar-benar..."

"Sudahlah Bu, ibu tahu sendiri kan jika Chanyeol itu masih kekanakan..Jadi ibu tidak perlu marah lagi." Yoora menenangkan dan memeluk ibunya yang sepertinya lelah itu dari samping. Membuat ibunya tersenyum manis.

"Mandilah, kau pasti lelah bekerja dan juga menyiapkan pernikahanmu. Sebentar lagi ayahmu akan pulang, kita akan makan malam bersama, Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

"Baiklah Bu, aku mandi dulu.."-cup, anak perempuan itu mencium ibunya dengan sayang sebelum melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya.

Ny. Park menatap punggung putrinya dengan sendu, ia akan melepas putri kecilnya yang kini menjadi sosok wanita cantik, lembut dan penyayang itu untuk orang lain setelah putrinya menikah. Ia merasa bersyukur dengan mendapatkan kedua putra putri penurut, baik, dan membanggakan. Kedua putra putrinya saling menyayangi dan melindungi satu sama lain. Sedari mereka kecil tidak pernah Ny. Park melihat kedua anak-anaknya bersiteru, Yoora akan menjadi kakak yang baik, penyayang dan mengalah sementara itu Chanyeol akan menjadi adik yang manis dan penurut. Kadang ia berfikir bagaimana kehidupannya kini jika anaknya yang lain dapat berkumpul bersamanya saat ini? Mungkin saja kebahagiaannya dengan Park Kyuhyun sang suami akan lebih sempurna. Tapi.. Sudahlah semua hanya masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

Malam beranjak semakin larut, jalanan tampak semakin lenggang, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan pekerja lemburan yang masih berlalu lalang. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan jalan pada gang-gang sempit yang tampak sepi dan gelap, dan disinilah Chanyeol berada. Menyusuri jalan setapak menuju arah rumahnya yang berjarak beberapa blok dari tempatnya berada saat ini.

Sial..! Ia beberapa kali menendang batu kerikil. Salahkan saja ibunya yang dengan tanpa bersalah membuang baju miliknya, membuat Chanyeol kesal dan lebih memilih ke game center setelah membeli barang pesanan ibunya dari pada segera pulang ke rumah. Chanyeol dengan game, perpaduan yang sempurna. Aku bertaruh dia akan lupa waktu dan Taraa, Terbuktikan dengan dirinya yang masih berkeliaran di malam saat waktu menunjukkan angka 23.13 waktu setempat. Hey.. Jangan salahkan Chanyeol jika dia sedang menyuarakan protes atas ketidak adilan ini. Persetan dengan orang tuanya yang akan mencarinya karena ia pulang begitu terlambat, omong-omong dia tidak pernah pulang selarut ini, bahkan dia mengabaikan makan malamnya. Ayolah, dia sedang kesal, oke! Lagipula dia lelaki, tidak ada yang terjadi pada lelaki yang berkeliarani di -

Sreekk..

Malam hari?

Suara aneh terdengar dari arah pertigaan jalan yang gelap. Chanyeol otomatis menghentikan langkahnya dan mengedarkan pandangan. Ia menajamkan penglihatan dan pendengaran, takut-takut ada perampok atau penjahat yang mengintai dirinya. Entah mengapa hawa dingin semakin menusuk dan angin malam serasa berhembus aneh menggelitik tengkuk Chanyeol. Ia merasa merinding.

Srakk srak-

Siapa disana?! hening tidak ada jawaban. Merasa ketakutan menghampirinya Chanyeol mempercepat langkah, sungguh ia segera ingin sampai di rumah saat ini. Beberapa kali ia mengumpat atas kebodohannya sendiri karena memilih berjalan kaki dari pada membawa sepeda miliknya. Namun baru beberapa meter Chanyeol melangkah -

Wush

Chanyeol bersumpah ada sekelebat bayangan yang terlihat dari pancaran lampu jalan dibelakang tubuhnya.

Deg... Jantung Chanyeol berdetak kencang, Ia berdiri di tempat dan berkomat-kamit merapalkan doa sebisanya sembari perlahan menolehkan pandangannya kebelakang.

Sret ia mengedarkan mata kesekitar, namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Hah.. benar- benar memicu adrenalin. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega.

Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuh untuk meneruskan perjalanan. Namun baru saja ia akan melangkah.

Grep..

Mulutnya di bekap oleh seseorang dari belakang dan tubuh bongsornya di seret ke balik dinding yang gelap. Melupan belanjaan ibunya yang terjatuh berserakan ia tidak memikirkan apapun karena terlalu terkejut.

"Emmptt... Eummmpp.." Chanyeol berusaha meronta dan melepaskan tangan yang mendekap mulutnya. Demi tuhan, Chanyeol benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

"Diamlah, atau aku akan membunuhmu disini." Desisan disertai ringisan tenor yang mengalun di dekat telinganya membuat Chanyeol menegang ketakutan dan menghentikan rontaannya.

Jangtungnya berdetak begitu cepat karena takut, keringat sebesar biji jagung keluar membanjiri dahi Chanyeol, ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Apakah ia akan mati malam ini? Di tangan seorang penjahat? Oh tuhan dosanya masih banyak, ia belum meminta maaf kepada ayah, ibu dan kakaknya. Ayolah, ia masih begitu muda, ia juga belum memiliki kekasih jika kalian ingin tahu, dan Chanyeol akan mati dengan menyedihkan di tangan penjahat.. 'Huhuhu... Ayah,,, ibu aku belum siap!'

Saat sedang meratapi nasibnya suara gemuruh langkah kaki beberapa orang terdengar tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Chanyeol di sekap.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap...

 _"Sial.. Kemana larinya si keparat kecil itu?!."_

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara seseorang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berusaha memberi tanda, berharap orang tersebut bisa menolongnya.

"Eummppp... Eummppp.."

"Diamlah brengsek, atau kita akan mati berdua disini jika mereka menemukan kita" Lagi-lagi suara desisan penuh amarah itu membuat ia terbelalak.

 _"Ketua.. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan tempat ini, ada beberapa polisi yang sedang berpatroli, lagipula bajingan itu terluka, dia tidak mungkin bertahan."_

 _"Cih.. Bajingan licik.. Kau tidak akan ku lepaskan setelah ini setan kecil, Akan aku buktikan jika Lord mempercayai orang yang salah, ayo kita pergi."_

 _"Baik ketua.."_

.

.

Sementara itu hening menyelimuti antara Chanyeol dengan entah siapapun gerangan orang yang mendekap mulutnya saat ini.

Chanyeol hanya mampu mendengar deru nafas berat memburu dari arah belakang tubuhnya diantara ketakutannya sendiri. Ia merasakan tangan dengan jari lentik yang mendekap mulutnya semakin terasa dingin dan mengendur.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan Chanyeol menarik tangan itu menjauh dari mulutnya berbalik dan mendorong tubuh yang terbilang kecil itu hingga terjungkal menabrak tong sampah.

Bruukk..

"Urrghh.." Pemuda mungil itu meringis dan meringkuk diatas tanah. Chanyeol melangkah mundur satu langkah. Ia mencoba meneliti wajah si pelaku pembekapan, namun percuma karena penerangan yang redup membuat dirinya tidak bisa melihat wajah itu.

Hey.. Apa pedulinya saat ini, ia harus segera berlari sebelum penjahat didepannya menangkapnya lagi dan membunuhnya.

"Tunggu.. !" Baru saja ia akan berbalik suara tenor bernada rendah itu menahan langkahnya. Pemuda mungil itu tertatih untuk berdiri, sesekali meringis dan melindungi area perut kanannya.

'Kenapa dengannya? Apa aku terlalu keras mendorongnya?' Pikir Chanyeol. Hey, harusnya kau yang harus mempertanyakan kepada dirimu sendiri Park Chanyeol-ssi, Ada apa denganmu? Seharusnya kau pergi dan berlari sekarang, bukan hanya mematung di tempat dan bertampang bodoh seperti itu.

"Ku h-harap.. Urghh..sstt.. K-kau t-tidak membuka m-mulutmu.. Arhht.. Kepada p-polisi jika.. Sstt..sial..arghh."

Brugh..

Pemuda itu berlutut di depan Chanyeol. Sekatika itu Chanyeol baru menyadari saat terdapat cairan pekat berwarna merah menggenang menyentuh sandal rumahnya, bahwa pemuda penjahat ini terluka? Oh tuhan.. Chanyeol melotot horror.

" H-hey.. K-kau tak apa-apa? K-kau berdarah.." Bodoh. Harusnya kau pergi saja Chanyeol, bukan malah bertindak sebaliknya, berjongkok dengan menepuk pundak pemuda itu dengan ragu dan menanyakan keadaannya? What the hell..

Pemuda mungil di depannya mendongakan kepala dan seketika itu -

Deg ..

Chanyeol terpaku sesaat, ia melihat dengan begitu jelas paras pemuda mungil yang tadi sempat mendekapnya. Sungguh ia tidak percaya jika paras di depannya ini adalah seorang penjahat. Bagaimana bisa?

Seringaian itu tampak dari mulut yang merah dengan sedikit luka di ujung bibirnya, " Pergilah.. D-dan jangan b-beri tahu urrghh.. P-polisi..hh..sstt.." Suara tenor itu semakin memburu tampak menahan nyeri yang teramat sangat. Pemuda mungil itu sedikit mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan tangan lainnya yang bebas. Berniat meminta agar Chanyeol segera pergi.

Pikiran Chanyeol berkecamuk antara sisi baik dan jahatnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia memang bepikir jika pemuda di depannya adalah seorang penjahat yang mungkin saja berbahaya, tapi ia juga masih memiliki rasa kemanusiaan yang tinggi kawan.

"K-kau terluka.." Alih-alih bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, Chanyeol justru bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas tidak memerlukan jawaban.

Pemuda mungil itu masih sempat berdecak kesal, "Ck.. Menurutmu?!" Diantara ringisannya ia masih meminta Chanyeol pergi, "Pergilah.. Aku tidak memiliki urusan lagi denganmu.. Urghh.."

Chanyeol sempat terbelalak dan mendengus, apa-apaan pemuda ini? Bukankah dia yang membekap mulutnya, menyeretnya kemari dan melihat keadaan mengerikan pemuda itu? Dan pemuda itu mengusirnya pergi setelah ia tau kondisi pemuda itu yang sekarat? Hey, Chanyeol masih memiliki hati untuk tidak membiarkan seseorang mati begitu saja.

Brukk.. Pemuda itu tersungkur kembali dan menggigil.

Chanyeol membelalak.

"Hei-hei.. Ada apa denganmu? Oh, Ya Tuhan darahnya.." Chanyeol kalang kabut melihat darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari luka berlubang di perut pemuda itu.

"Hei.. Tuan,, aduh, bagaimana ini? Tuan bangunlah..!" Chanyeol menepuk beberapa kali pipi lembut itu dan menempelkan telinganya keatas dada sang pemuda, nafas pemuda itu begitu berat hampir tak terdengar.

Oh tidak..

"Tuan bangunlah, hei,, kau tidak mati bukan? Hei kau tidak boleh mati disini, Aishh,,, bagaimana ini, ibu... Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Chanyeol menggiti kukunya panik, namun seketika berpikir sejenak dan ia menjentikkan jari. Kenapa ia melupakan benda itu? Telephone genggamnya. Ahh.. Dimana telphone genggamnya? Chanyeol mencari diantara saku jaketnya namun sepertinya ia melupakan jika telephone genggamnya tertinggal di meja belajar tadi.

"Aishh.. Bodoh, kenapa harus tertinggal?! Arghh bagaimana ini?" Chanyeol kembali menggoyangkan tubuh si pemuda.

"Tuan, oh tidak, apa kau sudah mati?" Chanyeol menusuk-nusukan jarinya kesalah satu pipi sang pemuda dan mendekatkan wajahnya guna memastikan apakah pemuda itu masih bernafas.

"A-aku belum m-mati, b-bodoh."

"Hyaaa... " Chanyeol terjengkang ke belakang saat dengan tiba-tiba pemuda itu membuka mata tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau mengagetkanku?" Chanyeol mengusap pantatnya yang berdenyut nyeri dan mendengus kesal sembari beranjak dari posisi duduknya yang tidak elit.

"K-kau berisik." Hey, dalam keadaan sekaratpun pemuda itu masih bisa mengatai. Oh jinjja..

"Ayolah, aku berusaha menolongmu disini." Chanyeol benar-benar sudah jengah.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk pergi."

"Yak.. Kau pikir aku tidak memiliki hati dengan membiarkan orang yang hampir mati begitu saja? Tidak, terimakasih." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa manusia didepannya ini tidak menginginkan pertolongannya.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Aku pinjam ponselmu." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, sebelum ia memukul kepalanya sendiri, ayolah Park, manusia didepanmu ini sedang terluka dan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya saja ia tidak mampu, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memberikan telephonenya untukmu? 'Pabboya Chanyeol', Hahh.. Baiklah, tidak ada cara lain.

Chanyeol mulai merogoh saku jaket kulit si pemuda, mengundang tatapan mengintimidasi dari si pemuda yang masih terkapar di tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mendesis, ia mulai bersiaga dengan apa yang di lakukan pemuda tinggi di depannya.

"Tentu saja mencari ponselmu,, ahh dapat."

Chanyeol menggenggam smarphone berwarna hitam, ia menyentuh layar itu dan beruntung smartphone itu tidak membutuhkan kata Sandi untuk membukanya.

Manik mata pemuda terluka itu menatap chanyeol gelisah. 'Apa yang akan di lakukan anak ini?'

Chanyeol melirik sekilas, " Aku tidak akan menelfon polisi, tenang saja."

Seperti mendapatkan jawaban yang melegakan pemuda itu menutup kembali matanya, ia begitu lelah dan kehilangan banyak darah.

"Hei, tuan bangunlah, ayoo.. Naiklah kepunggungku, aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke jalan raya."

Belum sempat pemuda mungil itu menjawab, Chanyeol mengembalikan smartphone hitam di tangannaya ke jacket kulit pemuda itu setelah ia menggunakannya entah untuk apa, ia kemudian membantu si pemuda menaiki punggungnya. Berulang kali si pemuda menolak, namun mereka berdua sama-sama sekeras batu. Jika saja luka tembak sialan itu tidak menembus perutnya pemuda mungil itu mungkin sudah menang untuk mendebat bocah tinggi yang kini menggendongnya di punggung.

Hangat..

Itulah yang ia rasakan saat tubuh lemahnya berada di gendongan punggung tegap bocah tinggi ini. Ia berfikir bocah ini begitu keras kepala dan lugu. Mirip dengan seseorang, bahkan kehangatan punggunyapun sama.

Semilir angin malam semakin berhembus menerpa kedua sosok yang melewati jalan setapak yang cukup sempit.

"Hei bocah,, k-kenapa kau menolongku?"

Chanyeol sedikit memelankan jalannya dan membenahi gendongan di punggungnya.

"Itu.. Karena kau bernyawa.. - jeda sesaat- " bagiku apapun itu yang bernyawa adalah berharga dan ia berhak untuk hidup, bahkan nyawa dari binatang menjijikan sekalipun mereka tetaplah berharga, mereka juga berhak untuk hidup."

Kalimat polos itu begitu terdengar konyol di telinga seseorang seperti dirinya yang begitu mudah melenyapkan berpuluh-puluh nyawa seseorang. Sepertinya kau merasa tertampar, eoh?

Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum diantara kesadarannya yang menipis, ia tampak mengambil sesuatu di balik jaket kulitnya dan secara diam-diam memasukkan benda itu kedalam saku jaket si bocah yang kini menggendongnya. Tanpa pemuda tinggi itu sadari si pria mungil menyurukkan kepalanya mencari kenyamanan dalam punggung tegap si pemuda dan ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher jenjang si bocah tinggi, sungguh, ia merasa begitu nyaman. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan rasa nyaman dan hangat ini.

'Siapa sebenarnya dirimu, bocah?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

Arrghhhh... APA ini? Tell me, What is it? Oke guys,, jangan timpuk gue soalnya sempet menghilang lama dan menelantarkan TDS.. Sungguh, jinjja, jeongmal, really bukan maksud gue, tapi keadaan real life yang memaksa buat hiatus guys.

Okey, kalian pasti agak kezel soalnya gue malah bikin fic baru bukannya ngelanjutin TDS, but wait, TDS masih aku lanjut guys tenang aja, tapi memang harus sabar, aku harus nyari ilham dulu sebelum nulis TDS.

Karena jiwa CBHS gue lagi bergejolak dan berkobar dengan momment mereka yang bertebaran, maka jadilah..

Yeah.. Beginilah..

Ya sudahlah, iyain ajalah ya..

Okey.. Mana nih yang kyumin sekaligus CBHS?! Atau yang CBHS aja juga gak papa...

ThanKyu for all readers yang udah support.. Kalian luar biasa.. Daebaakk..

Ohyaa hampir lupa, fic ini gue persembahin buat ultah mami dan juga gue sendiri walaupun udah telat, gapapalah ya baru 2 hari ini. Kekeke...

Happy birthday mami Baek, istrinya bapak negara kita Park Chanyeol tertjintaa... 🎂🎂 Yeeyy.. Selamat ulang tahun juga buat author kita.. *yes gue.. Gak ada yang mau ngucapin neh? Hahaha.. *maksa banget lu thor.. Oke skip -

Selamat menjadi tua uri Baekhyuniee dan aku juga (kita samaan umurnya).. Semoga kita semakin sukses serta sehat selalu yaa, mami tambah bohay dan tambah tjintahh sama bapak negara *read Pak Chanyeol..

Okelah, yang terakhir... Gue mau minta pendapat kalian terutama yang para penikmat TDS, gimana menurut kalian kalo TDS gue remake jadi Chanbaek vers? Aku butuh pendapat guys.. Please don't be silence reader oke? Okelah..

The last, Happy reading and enjoy..

Kecupp.. Manjahh untuk kalian semuaa.. Ummuuahhh...😘

Review juseyoo~

Setidaknya review kalian membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga..

Salam 137 & 614...


	2. Chapter 2

**C** **hanbaek** **Story by Yasaenghwa**

 **WARNING !**

 **Chanbaek** **, YAOI, Boyslove,** **Angst/lil bite actions, romance and humor, rate-M,** **Typo(es)** **, GS untuk beberapa karakter, M-preg**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

 **I hate Siders, Segala macam Bash/Flame and Fans war.**

 **Dilarang Keras memplagiat tanpa ijin!**

Forbidden to children, fanfic ini menimbulkan efek samping pusing, mual dan muntah jadi sediakan kantong kresek sama antimo. 😂

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, just click close (X)**

 **Sekali lagi saya peringatkan gak suka gak usah baca**

Happy reading and enjoy..

 **Main cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In aka Kai

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

All of exo members

Moon Ga Young

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

 **Summary:**

Tuhan tidak memiliki secuilpun kesulitan untuk mempertemukan bahkan mengikat seorang berandal bernama Byun Baekhyun dengan pemuda SMA periang bernama Park Chanyeol jika memang Ia menghendaki. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika kebaikan Tuhan ini mereka anggap sebagai takdir yang konyol? Tidak masuk akal dan terlalu drama? Hey, mungkin saat pembagian jodoh mereka tertukar? Ayolah.. Tuhan tidak pernah salah kawan.

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

"Oiy... Bocah!"

Chanyeol 100% yakin jika dirinya tidak memiliki urusan dengan pemuda didepannya ini. Jadi ia menengok kekanan dan kekiri untuk sekedar meyakinkan diri jika yang pemuda panggil 'Bocah' adalah benar dirinya

"Iya kau!"

Telunjuk Chanyeol acungkan kedepan dada, kemudian berbisik "Aku.. " dengan tidak yakin.

"Ck.. " Menuruni motor sports dengan helm masih berada dikepala, pemuda asing itu hanya memperlihatkan mata serupa mata kucing dari kaca helm yang terbuka. Langkahnya gontai menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri seperti orang bodoh dan Chanyeol membawa kakinya mundur selangkah saat pemuda sok 'misterius' tersebut tepat 2 jengkal didepannya.

Si pemuda dengan gerakan dibuat keren melepas helm yang menutupi wajah. Sementara Chanyeol menunggu dengan antipati akan hal itu. Saat helm tak lagi berada di kepala, dahi lebar bak lapangan milik Chanyeol membuat tiga kerutan disana. Wajah didepannya tampak tidak begitu asing, tapi dimana ia pernah melihatnya?

"Masih mengingatku?"

Chanyeol masih diam dan berfikir. Berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa pemuda dengan wajah serupa didepannya. 'Ayolah Park, berpikir! berpikir! ' Namun sayangnya Chanyeol tidak memiliki secuil ingatan apapun tentang pemuda tersebut sampai seringaian khas itu tertangkap mata.

Oh Astaga!

Sepasang mata kelereng Chanyeol terbuka semakin lebar. Ingatannya seolah tertarik kembali pada kejadian tersial yang pernah menimpa hidupnya.

"K-kau... "

"Senang bertemu kembali denganmu bo-cah. "

•

 **~ Opposite Polar ~**

•

Chanyeol tidak pernah membayangkan hidupnya akan semenyebalkan ini. Sudah terhitung 5 hari peristiwa pada malam mengerikan disebuah gang itu terjadi dan ia hampir saja melupakan peristiwa itu jika saja saat ini tidak ada pemuda berambut merah menyala menghadangnya di tengah jalan. Pemuda dengan seringaian yang sialnya masih sama menyebalkan saat pertama kali ia lihat.

Pemuda itu memiliki postur tubuh lebih pendek dari tubuh kelebihan kalsium miliknya. Tingginya kira-kira hanya mencapai telinga Chanyeol tapi mungkin akan sedikit lebih tinggi jika disejajarkan dengan Kyungsoo.

Dandanannya urakan, preaching terpasang pada telinga kiri, celana jins sobek di bagian lutut dan paha bawah, kaos kebesaran putih dengan dilapisi jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan jangan lupakan sepatu kets Balenciaga putih yang membalut kedua kakinya.

Dimata Chanyeol penampilan pemuda itu amat Wow dengan coker hitam yang ia pasangkan pada leher. Jika dilihat lebih dekat parasnya cukup manis namun sedikit galak secara bersamaan. Mungkin karena mata kucingnya yang arogan dipertajam dengan bubuhan eyeliner warna hitam.

Chanyeol seharusnya menolak ajakan pemuda entah siapa yang jelas bukan kenalannya itu untuk lebih memilih pulang. Namun realitanya disinilah ia sekarang. Di tengah gang sempit tepat dibelakang gereja. Bersama pemuda berambut merah yang baru ia temui sekali. Itupun dalam keadaan kurang wajar.

Hampir 10 menit mereka saling diam. Chanyeol hanya bisa tertunduk dengan kedua tangan mengerat tali rasel. Tatapan pemuda kurang tinggi itu cukup mengintimidasi dan memperciut nyali. Akan tetapi, sesekali Chanyeol akan mencuri pandang pada pemuda didepannya yang tampak sedang menilai.

"Jadi kau benar seorang pelajar SMA? "

Suara tenor mengalun sedikit membuat Chanyeol gugup. Anggukan patah ia berikan sebagai respon.

"Ck.. Sial! Mengapa aku harus berurusan dengan seorang bocah?" Sebuah gumaman, namun masih cukup jelas ditangkap oleh telinga lebar Chanyeol.

 _'Bocah.. Bocah.. Memang kau sendiri lebih tua dariku?'_ dengus Chanyeol yang sayangnya hanya bisa ia ucapkan dalam hati.

"S-sebenarnya ada urusan apa tuan mengajak saya kemari?" Suara berat milik Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dengan cukup kikuk.

Kalimatnya amat terdengar kaku dan terlalu formal di telinga, membuat si pemuda mungil tersenyum remeh kemudian mendekat.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku menemuimu bukan untuk ucapan terimakasih dan lagi hentikan memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan, aku tidak setua itu."

 _'Percaya diri? yang benar saja! Akupun tidak ingin kau datangi.'_ Lagi-lagi itu hanya suara hati. Chanyeol tetap dalam posisi diam menunggu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali barang milikku. "

"Eoh, Barang? " Seketika Chanyeol dilanda bingung, barang apa? yang mana?

Melihat respon idiot yang diberikan Chanyeol si pemuda didepannya lantas menatap datar. _'Pura-pura bodoh, eoh?'_

"Kau tentu tahu barang apa yang ku maksud, Park Chanyeol. "

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dan hey.. darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Sedikit takut saat namanya disebut oleh orang asing, Chanyeol mulai waspada. Persetan dengan sopan santun, _'Sebenarnya siapa orang ini?'_

"Tidak penting darimana aku tahu tentang namamu, yang jelas berikan benda yang aku titipkan pada saku jaketmu. " ucapnya terdengar santai.

"Saku jaket? Kau meletakkan sesuatu dalam jaketku?"

Terkejut bukan main pikiran Chanyeol meliar kemana-mana, _' Apa barang itu semacam bom? Atau obat-obatan terlarang? atau─ '_ Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggigit ke 5 kuku jari tangan kanannya.

" Aku hanya menitipkannya. "

" Tapi aku tidak ta-.. "

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Suara dering sebuah ponsel dengan berisik menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Chanyeol mengintip diam-diam saat pemuda bersurai merah berbalik dan berbicara pada sambungan.

 _"Apa?"_

 _..._

 _"Tidak bisakah kau membuat alasan?"_

 _..._

 _"Brengsek! Tahan dan jangan bicara apapun. "_

Chanyeol bisa menyaksikan si pemuda tampak sedikit panik, namun salut dengan suara tenangnya yang masih bisa ia kuasai.

Menengok pada arlogi ditangannya si pemuda kembali berujar _, "10 menit aku akan sampai."_

Menutup sambungan, kemudian berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku akan kembali untuk mengambil barang milikku."

Si pemuda bersurai merah beranjak ke arah motor sport miliknya. Namun ─

"Tunggu!" Suara tinggi Chanyeol cukup mampu menghentikan langkah sang pemuda.

Sementara Chanyeol berjalan dengan tergesa untuk mensejajarkan diri didepannya.

"Jika benar kau memasukkan sesuatu dalam saku jaketku, setidaknya beri tahu aku benda apa yang kau maksud. "

Sang pemuda menatap Chanyeol intense, "Sebuah kalung dengan liontin cincin yang menggantung, kau harus mengembalikan itu kepadaku."

Chanyeol sepertinya sukses dibuat melongo hingga tidak menyadari pemuda tersebut melangkah dan menaiki motornya.

"Hey! untuk apa kau meletakkan benda seperti itu di jaketku! "

Berteriak Chanyeol lakukan saat si pemuda menyalakan mesin motor. Sedikit bising dengan suara knalpotnya.

"Berikan saja saat kau menemukannya!"

BRUUMMM...

"Sampai bertemu lagi BOCAH! "

"Hey YAk! "

Apa-apaan itu tadi? Apa dia baru saja mengatakan 'Sampai Bertemu Lagi!' yang artinya ─ Woah.. aku tidak percaya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Markas Interpol Korea, 10 hari yang lalu…_

Suara keybord yang beradu dengan jari-jari lentik seorang yeoja masih terdengar jelas di sebuah ruangan dengan berbagai komputer yang menunjukkan gambar lokasi sebuah tempat yang berbeda-beda.

"Bagaimana? apa kau sudah berhasil menyusup _Minyeong-ah_ _?"_ sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan yeoja yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan beberapa layar komputer yang memusingkan.

"Hmm, cukup sulit. Dia benar-benar pintar, aku akui itu. Tapi anda tenang saja Pak, aku masih berusaha mencobanya" . Ujarnya tanpa memandang lawan bicara dan terus menyibukkan jemarinya diatas keyboard. Namja paruh baya yang menjadi lawan bicaranya pun hanya menyeringai remeh menanggapi itu.

"Jika dia tidak pintar, mana mungkin dia bisa kabur dari tahanan yang bahkan semut pun tidak akan bisa kabur".

"Anda terlalu berlebihan _Kapten_ _._ Namja lain turut bersuara dari balik pintu, berjalan menghampiri namja yang dipanggilnya _Kapten_. Aku bisa saja membunuhnya dengan menggunakan satu peluru pistol ini _clek_ bang!". Ucapnya lagi sambil mengacungkan pistol hitam jenis Glock 18 yang berada di genggamannya kepada si Kapten yang kini tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jangan bermain main dengan benda itu _Jay Hyung_ _,_ lebih baik kau laporkan tugasmu. Apakah semua sudah sesuai rencana?" tanya namja yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa untuk merakit senjata laras panjang jenis MG43.

"Cih,. Well, Semua sudah ku urus dan sesuai dengan rencana" . Namja bernama _Jay_ itu membuat wink ke arah sang penanya sembari menyimpan kembali pistol yang tidak terlalu besar itu dibalik jaket kulit hitamnya.

"Oke, good.. bagaimana dengan _Song Qian_? Apa dia masih disana?" kali ini Kapten mereka yang bertanya dengan menyedekapkan tangannya dan duduk di samping namja yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan beberapa senjata laras panjang serta pistol.

"Hmm, dia masih terus mengawasi mafia keparat itu, dia cukup ahli menjadi seorang jalang." Jay mengikuti kedua rekannya untuk mendudukkan diri. Sang Kapten hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Sedangkan Jay beralih melirik namja yang berada didepannya.

"Hey,,, apa kau selalu memperlakukan senjata senjata ini seperti seorang wanita?" godanya pada namja yang dengan telaten merakit dan membersihkan bodi senjata-senjata diatas meja satu persatu, mirip sekali seperti mencumbu seorang wanita. Pelan..pelan..

"Yak, tutup mulutmu Hyung! Jika tidak ada senjata ini, kau pasti tidak akan menjadi snipper handal! Catat itu!" rajuknya sembari mempoutkan bibir imutnya. Jay hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu rekan didepannya itu dan mendapat deadglare gratis darinya. Sang Kapten yang melihat mereka hanya bisa bergeleng ria.

"Bagaimana dengan bantuan yang kita terima dari markas pusat _Luhannie_?" mendapat pertanyaan dari atasan sekaligus pamannya, Luhan orang yang tadi mendeadglare Jay mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang Kapten.

"Ah,,itu sudah aku atur Kapten. Markas pusat akan mengirimkan beberapa anggotanya untuk mengepung tempat transaksi dan untuk menghindari baku tembak ditempat umum kami menempatkan beberapa polisi yang menyamar untuk evakuasi." Luhan menjelaskan dengan puas kemudian menatap atasannya itu.

"Good job Luhannie! Aku tidak salah mengandalkanmu". Pujian manis sang paman dibalas dengan dua acungan jempol dari luhan.

"Hey guys... aku sudah menemukan lokasi transaksinya! Lihatlah..." teriak satu-satunya yeoja yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan komputer seolah dia adalah dewanya. Ketiga namja yang sedari tadi duduk segera menghampiri si programer.

"Kerja bagus Minyeong-ah, Baiklah siapkan diri kalian diposisi masing-masing. Minyeong, kau tetap dimarkas dan kendalikan semuanya dari sini". Titah sang Kapten.

"Oke sir.."

Luhan, kendalikan agen F.B.I korea untuk mengepung dan bergerak sesuai rencana

"Sip, sudah ku atur Pak".

"Dan kau Jay, menyamarlah menjadi pengunjung discotic kemudian hubungi Song Qian untuk bersiap!" . Kali ini Jay hanya menjawabnya dengan seringaian.

"Aku sendiri akan mempersiapkan diri pada posisiku. Let s move!"

Sang Kapten menyeringai di balik punggung Minyeong dengan menatap lurus layar komputer yang menunjukkan sebuah lokasi.

"Yes sir!" jawab ke-2 namja dan 1 yeoja lainnya serempak sembari memberi hormat kepada kepala komandan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _In other side_

Seorang namja bersurai merah tengah bersiap pada tempatnya. Malam ini mereka akan melakukan eksekusi atas misi yang sudah direncanakan. Dirinya beserta satu orang rekan berkulit tan melengkapi persenjataan. Dimulai dari pistol kecil yang diselipkan dibalik jaket kulit mereka masing-masing dan jangan lupakan pelacak buatan salah satu anggota yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Rigel serta earphone yang selalu mereka kenakan jika melakukan misi-misi berbahaya. Dunia bawah memang begitu kejam, jadi kau harus bersiap untuk segala macam kemungkinan.

 _"Misi ini akan menentukan kau layak diperhitungkan oleh Lord, jadi ku harap kau tidak akan gagal, Vega."_ Sebuah suara membisikkan kalimat itu pada alat komunikasi yang terhubung pada earphone di telinga si namja berambut merah.

"Aku mengerti, kau tentu tahu aku telah lama menantikan ini". Jawabnya penuh dengan penekanan sembari mengarahkan pandangan pada si pemuda tan.

"Bagaimana dengan senjata yang akan di gunakan nanti _Deneb?"_ mendapat pertanyaan dari Vega, Deneb orang yang sekarang sedang mengecek beberapa senjata mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya.

"Ah,, itu sudah aku persiapkan. Rifle AS50, akurasinya cukup tinggi apalagi hanya untuk membunuh seekor tikus got dan kurasa kau pasti akan menyukainya Vega". Deneb menyeringai puas menatap teman seprofesinya Vega.

"Benarkah? Well kita lihat saja nanti, apakah senjatamu itu bagus untukku". Dibalas dengan senyum remeh yang terlihat dari sudut bibir Vega.

Pemuda bernama Vega tersebut membenahi sedikit penampilan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari kawan tannya dan melirik rekan lain yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan benda elektronik berbentuk persegi. Entah apapun yang ia lakukan, kesepuluh jari itu dengan lihai menari di atas keyboard sementara beberapa jaringan data telah diproses.

Enter─

Klick

"Okey Hyung! Kalian bisa mulai sekarang. Aku akan mengawasi dari sini." si namja menutup laptop dan melihat bergantian namja berambut merah serta namja lain dengan kulit sedikit eksotis. Kedua namja yang dimaksud mengangguk sekilas sebelum si tan menyeringai kepada namja berambut merah.

"Mari kita lakukan!"

Tanpa banyak kata mereka berdua turun dari mobil jib hitam mengendap menuju sebuah gedung diskotic ternama, _HURRICANE CLUB._

.

.

.

.

.

 _HURRICANE CLUB,_ sebuah club VVIP ternama untuk orang-orang kelas atas. Tempat ini cukup jauh dari keramaian kota bukan karena illegal. Tentu saja tempatnya telah terdaftar secara legal seperti tempat clubbing lainnya namun activitas didalamnyalah yang membuat tempat ini menepi dari hiruk pikuk gemilang malam kota. Bukankah tempat yang sempurna untuk para mafia melakukan trade illegal meraka? Termasuk beberapa gerombolan pria berjas hitam yang beberapa menit lalu memasuki tempat ini dengan seorang pria tinggi menenteng sebuah koper memimpin didepan.

"Jay hyung.. Bersiaplah, aku melihat beberapa pria mencurigakan masuk. 4 orang bertubuh kekar dengan seorang pemuda tinggi yang─ Ouuww.. tampan dan sexy."

" _KAU─ APA? APA YANG KAU KATAKAN! DISINI BISING SEKALI! AKU TIDAK BISA MENDENGARMU… OH! Hay Cantik─ " Sebuah jawaban yang di dengar oleh namja bernama Luhan berhasil membuatnya sedikit geram kemudian berteriak nyaring._

"JAY HYUNG! BERHENTILAH BERMAIN-MAIN! KAU HARUS MENGIKUTI 5 ORANG NAMJA KEKAR BERJAS HITAM YANG SALAH SATUNYA MEMBAWA KOPER!"

 _"YAAK! JANGAN BERTERIAK_ _! Oh Tuhan.. Telingaku hampir pecah."_

"Bukan Urusanku!" Namja bernama luhan itu mendengus kesal.

 _"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. aku melihat mereka. Apa Song Qian menghubungimu? Aku tidak melihatnya disini."_

"Ya.. Noona bersama umpan kita. Jadi bergegaslah!"

 _"O-okey.."_

Luhan mematikan aerphonenya dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada orang lain di samping kemudi yang akan keluar membuka pintu mobil mereka.

"Aku akan memantau dari gedung di seberang club ini, kau tunggulah disini" ujarnya sebelum tangan Luhan menarik lengannya dan membuat ia membalikkan badan.

"Paman─" pandangan itu tampak sendu.

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih karena paman sudah kembali lagi."

Namja yang Luhan panggil paman itu tersenyum dan mengambil nafas dalam.

"Semua ku lakukan demi menemukan kembali putraku, Luhannie".

Seakan mengerti Luhan mengangguk dan mebalas dengan tersenyum.

"Berhati - hatilah". Luhan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan membiarkan sang paman pergi setelah si paman mengucapkan, 'Kau juga berhati-hatilah' dan 'Aku pergi'.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu seseorang bersurai merah dengan kaos hitam terbungkus jaket kulit yang berwarna senada dipadukan setelan celana jeans hitam sedang bersiap diatap sebuah gedung yang berseberangan dengan _HURRICANE CLUB_. Dialah Vega, orang yang kini sedang berkutat dengan senjata laras panjang berjenis Rifle AS50 menunggu perintah selanjutnya. 'Lumayan, bagus juga seleramu Deneb', batinnya menyeringai mencoba membidik dengan senjatanya. Ia belum menembak hanya mengawasi.

.

.

.

Detik beranjak menjadi menit, dan menit berubah menjadi jam. Ini hampir 1.5 jam transaksi itu berlansung. Sedikit basa-basi kosong dan tawar menawar dari masing-masing pemimpin mafia itu lakukan. Hingga kata sepakat telah berhasil mereka dapatkan.

"Deal! Senang Bekerja sama dengan anda Tuan Max!" si pria berbadan tambun berbalut jas mahal tersebut berdiri menyalami pemuda tinggi berkaca mata hitam dengan rahang tegas bak seorang dewa.

"Senang juga berbisnis dengan anda Tuan Yoo Youngmin. Lord pasti akan senang dengan informasi yang telah anda berikan ini." Suara berat namun renyah tersebut mengalun indah sementara tangannya menyimpan sebuah flasdisk di balik saku jas hitam miliknya.

"Tentu saja, informasiku sangat akurat karena aku memiliki beberapa relasi dengan orang-orang pemerintah. Kuharap Lord bisa memberikan kemurahan hati untuk sedikit membayar mahal." Senyum licik diperlihatkan olehnya dan itu sungguh membuat pemuda bernama Max muak.

"Oh! Itu tidak masalah, Lord akan membayar lebih jika kau tidak berkhianat karena Lord tidak suka dengan sebuah pengkhianatan." Seringaian ditampakkan oleh bibir sexy tersebut. Sedikit membuat si pria tambun tersentak dan tertawa canggung secara tiba-tiba.

"Ha..ha..ha.. M-mana mungkin saya akan mengkhianati sang Lord?"

"Kuharap anda memegang kata-kata anda Tuan Yoo."

Setelah menyambut uluran tangan dari lelaki tambun bermarga Yoo, namja pemilik julukan Max tersebut memberi 2 kali anggukan kepada anak buahnya sebagai kode.

.

.

.

 _"Lakukan sekarang."_

Sebuah perintah telah diberikan melalui earphone di telinga namja berambut merah. Sebuah seringaian ia tunjukkan sebelum kemudian meletakkan senjatanya pada pijakan dan bersiap untuk membidik. Sebelah mata berkonsentrasi untuk akurasi bidikan tepat pada kepala sasaran. Dengan percaya diri sebelah tangannya menarik pelatuk dan dalam hitungan mundur─

DORR─

PRANKKK─

ARRGHHH─

Suara tembakan, kaca pecah dan sebuah teriakan membuat semua mata tertuju pada tubuh kaku pria tambun bernama Yoo Youngmin yang tergeletak mengucurkan darah dari kepala.

Tanpa mereka sadari─

DOOR─

DOOR─

DOOR─

Tembakan beruntun hanya hitungan detik berhasil melumpuhkan ke-5 anak buah Yoo Youngmin yang masih belum mencerna apapun yang terjadi pada pemimpin mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di dalam Diskotic suara tembakan beruntun membuat kekacauan diantara pengunjung Club. Mereka saling berteriak dan lari berhamburan.

"Siapa yang menembak! Luhannie, apa yang terjadi?" itu suara Jay yang tampak panik dengan suasana ribut disekitarnya.

 _"Sial! Ini tidak ada dalam rencana! Kapten?" Luhan bukannya menjawab justru bertanya gusar._

Sementara sang kapten yang berada di samping gedung melihat dengan jelas kerusuhan pada diskotic yang kini menghentikan aktivitas musicnya.

"Siapkan plane B, Luhan perintahkan anggotamu untuk evakuasi! Amankan orang-orang sipil dan tahan orang-orang yang di anggap mencurigakan! Song Qian, Kau baik?!"

" _Yeah! Aku baik, tapi ada kabar buruk_ _Pak!_ _Mafia itu pergi, aku akan mengikutinya_ _" suara wanita terdengar terburu menjawab._

 _"Kapten, aku menemukan titik koordinat tembakan itu berasal. Tepat diseberang gedung tempat dimana kau berada sekarang." Itu suara Minyeong yang terdengar dari earphonenya._

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksa".

Langkah kaki sang kapten dibawa untuk mengendap pada atap gedung sebuah bangunan. Dengan sejata api ditangannya ia beberapa kali memeriksa namun tidak ada siapapun sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menendang punggung tegapnya dari belakang.

DUAG─

"ARGHH!" Namja berpangkat kapten itu tersungkur dan senjata api miliknya terpelanting entah kemana. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan mengenakan masker hitam yang menutupi area mulut kebawah tengah bersiap untuk menyerangnya. Pada punggungnya ada sebuah wadah yang sang kapten yakini untuk menyimpan senjata laras panjang.

Secara sigap sang kaptep menampik kepalan tangan bersarung hitam yang dilayangkan pemuda tersebut. Tidak bisa dielakkan lagi, mereka saling baku hantam dan saling menyerang.

Postur dari kedua namja tersebuh sungguh jauh berbeda, namun sang kapten akui pemuda di depannya cukup ahli dalam bela diri.

Si pemuda berambut merah tak mau mengalah, ia terus saja menyerang pada titik-titik fatal pada tubuh sang kapten. Namun, sepertinya pemuda berambut merah tersebut sedikit ceroboh dengan membiarkan dadanya terkena tendangan dari sang kapten.

"ARGH!" Ia kemudian tersungkur kebelakang dan tak membuang kesempatan sang kapten mengambil kembali pistol yang tergeletak pada jarak kurang dari 1 meter disampingnya

"Menyerahlah! Siapa kau!" sang kapten mengacungkan senjata.

Terjepit, pemuda tersebut lantas mengangkat kedua tangannya dalam posisi berlutut. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan tampaklah sepasang mata serupa mata kucing itu dengan jelas.

DEG─

Sang kapten tertegun sesaat.

'Mata itu.' Ia seperti mengenal kedua iris mata itu.

' _Ayah, lihat! Hyunie bica menggambal bulung!'_

' _Woah! Putra ayah pintar sekali! Kemari, ayah ingin menciummu!'_

' _Andee! Hahaha… Ayah Cillo, Gelii… Ibu, ayah cium-cium Hyunie!'_

' _Hahahaha'_

Pikirannya entah melayang kemana hingga tanpa diketahui, pemuda berpostur mungil itu menarik senjata dari balik jaket kulitnya dan menembak.

DORR─

Refleks sang kapten berguling menghindari tembakan, dan disaat itulah baku tembak antara keduanya terjadi. Mereka masing-masing bersembunyi sebelum akhirnya namja berambut merah melepaskan tembakan terakhir dan melompat terjun dari atap gedung.

Sang kapten kemudian berlari kearah dimana pemuda itu melompat dan pemandangan dibawahnya membuat ia menggeram. Bagaimana tidak jika pemuda bersurai merah itu seolah mengejeknya dengan melambaikan tangan dimana tubuhnya ditopang oleh tali sling yang berhasil membuatnya melarikan diri

"Sial!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Di sebuah Mansio_

 _._

"Ada apa kau─"

"Darimana saja kau?" sang pemuda berambut merah segera menghentikan omelan pada si pemuda tan didepannya saat suara lain menginterupsi.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda tinggi yang kini bersedekap dan menatap garang dirinya.

"M-Max, K-Kau disini?"

"Menurutmu? Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga ketua Lee menyebutmu sebagai seorang pengkhianat?!" ucapan dingin itu sedikit menciutkan nyalinya.

'Aishh sialan, bajingan tua itu. Ingatkan aku untuk membunuhnya nanti.'

"A-Aku tidak melakukan apapun Max! Sungguh! Mana mungkin aku berkhianat pada Lord, aku tidak ingin mati muda." Pemuda berambut merah itu meyakinkan.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan 5 hari yang lalu saat aku di Jepang? Ketua Lee mengatakan kau menyusup sistemnya, apa yang kau cari?" tampaknya si pemuda rupawan itu masih ingin mengorek lebih lanjut.

"Emm.. 5 hari yang lalu aku melakukan tugasku seperti biasa, menengok gudang persenjataan dan membunuh dari jauh, apalagi memangnya?"Jawab pemuda itu enteng.

"Benar begitu Deneb?" saat si pemuda tinggi menoleh pada pemuda tan, segera saja pelototan di berikan oleh si namja berambut merah pada pemuda berkulit eksotis. Ia seolah memberikan ultimatum, Jika kau sampai membocorkannya, maka katakan selamat tinggal pada nyawamu! . Membuat namja tan melongo.

"Kim Kai! Aku bertanya padamu." Geraman rendah itu membuat kesadaran pemuda tan bernama Kai kembali.

"A-AH Ya, A-aku mendengarnya, dan yeah, dia melakukan seperti apa yang ia katakan saat kau berada di Jepang".

'Yes!' sorakan itu nyatanya hanya bisa namja berambut merah itu selebrasikan dalam hati. Ia memberikan senyum yang dibuat sok polos kepada namja tinggi didepannya.

Sang namja bernama Max tersebut menghela sejenak nafasnya dan sedikit melunakkan ekspresi. Ia kemudian menghampiri si namja berambut merah dan memeluknya.

"Jangan lakukan tindakan bodoh, kali ini aku mempercayaimu. Aku tak mau ketua─"

"Eeii… si tua bangka itu hanya ingin menjatuhkanku didepan Lord. Dia hanya iri dengan keberhasilan misi kita. Jadi jangan di pikirkan, percayalah padaku Max." si pemuda bersurai merah membalas pelukan yang lebih tinggi, ia menyandarkan kepalanya yang sejajar pada dada bidang itu.

Membuat Max menarik senyuman dan mengusap halus surai merah dibawah dagunya.

"Ya, aku percaya".

"Okey lagi-lagi kalian mencampakkanku disini. Baiklah anggap saja aku tidak ada dan aku akan pergi!"

Sungutan dari pemuda berkulit tan, menginterupsi pelukan mereka sehingga namja bersurai merah melepaskannya. Ia kemudian berteriak untuk menghentikan langkah si namja tan itu.

"Kai tunggu!"

"Apa?" sedikit dongkol Kai menjawab.

"Max, aku ada urusan dengan Kai sebentar. Kau akan makan malam disini atau─ "

"Aku akan menemui Lord sebentar jadi─"

"Baiklah, Kai ayo ikut denganku." Menghampiri dan merangkul bahu Kai si pemuda berambut merah mengajak Kai menjauh dari Max. Max hanya bisa menggeleng maklum dengan kelakukan pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Apa yang kau temukan?" sedikit tidak sabar namja berambut merah bertanya.

"Aku yakin 100% kau akan memujiku dengan apa yang telah ku temukan".

Sedikit percaya diri pemuda tan itu tersenyum miring, membuat kejengahan menghampiri namja berambut merah didepannya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Cepat tunjukkan padaku jika kau tidak hanya membual, Kim Kai."

"Ck Tidak sabaran sekali, Oke Lihat ini." Kai menunjukkan sesuatu pada layar laptop yang menyala. Disana tertera data diri atas nama Park Chanyeol.

Sekilas data tersebut tidak ada bedanya dengan data yang ia temukan sebelumnya, namun matanya bergulir pada gambar yang Kai tunjukkan saat kursor itu menklik sebuah nama.

"Dia─ "sedikit terkejut dengan gambar yang terpampang di depannya. Ingatannya dipaksa untuk mengingat kembali seseorang yang ia temui pada misi terakhir.

"Bingo! Kau tentu masih mengingat dia bukan?"

"Tentu saja, lalu?"

"Jangan terkejut jika ku jelaskan ini." Tatapan tajam nyatanya didapatkan Kai saat ia coba mendramatisir keadaan.

"O-Okey Jadi Dia dulu adalah seorang agen F.B.I korea, entah karena apa 20 tahun yang lalu dia berhenti dari tugasnya dan kini orang ini muncul lagi dalam penggrebekan pada misi yang terakhir kita lakukan. Data terakhir yang kudapatkan dia saat ini menjadi komandan sebuah misi rahasia yang entahlah aku tidak bisa mengakses lebih jauh karena kau tahu sendiri system keamanan Negara sangat rumit, jadi yeah─"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku menemukan,,, TARA!"

"Orang tua?"

"Yup! Lebih tepatnya dia adalah ayah dari Park Chanyeol─

Park Kyuhyun."

Woah… kejutan macam apa ini? Sungguh sulit dipercaya dunia akan sesempit ini. Dewi fortuna seakan tengah memihak kepadanya. Seringaian licik kemudian namja berambut merah itu tampakkan.

"Aku memiliki sebuah rencana, Kai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yash chap 2 akhirnya kelar juga.. fiuhh.. setelah kejar tayang buat cepet update soalnya lagi kobam Chanbaek boncengan scooter lagi! UWUUUU KOKOBAMM!

Sebernya bukan keahlianku bikin genre action. Tapi ya gitu deh gak bisa nahan ini tangan buat ngetik ide yang ada di kepala. Okey, Terimakasih banyak yang udah **Review** di chap 1 kemarin:

 **Maulida6104, milkybaek, Iruyori, Yuelsan, ChalienB04**

Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah menyempatkan waktu mengetik sepatah dua patah kata dan menghargai karya bobrok gue. Hehehe..

 **Note:**

Chapter 1 aku repost ulang soalnya ada beberapa yang harus di edit untuk kebutuhan cerita.

Yang ngira di fic ini Chanyeolnya jadi Uke? Oh that s no-no.. Bapak Negara manly walaupun disini aku buat agak lembek, cute dan lemah tapi tetep di di pihak memasuki bukan dimasuki. Okey?

Yang nanya di ffn ada emojinya? aku juga baru tahu tuh emoji bisa nongol...

Yang nanya kapan dilanjut? Ini udah dilanjut yaa,,,

Oke, gimana ceritanya yeorobuunn?

Apa yang direncanain si namja rambut merah? Siapa sih dia? Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol selanjutnya? Kejutan apa lagi yang di terima oleh Chanyeol?

 **Review** **juseyo**

Sampai jumpa di Next Chapter...

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

Annyeong...!

Salam 614 & 137


	3. Chapter 3

**C** **hanbaek** **Story by Yasaenghwa**

 **WARNING !**

 **Chanbaek** **, YAOI, Boyslove,** **Angst/lil bite actions, romance and humor, rate-M,** **Typo(es)** **, GS untuk beberapa karakter, M-preg**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

 **I hate Siders, Segala macam Bash/Flame and Fans war.**

 **Dilarang Keras memplagiat tanpa ijin!**

Forbidden to children, fanfic ini menimbulkan efek samping pusing, mual dan muntah jadi sediakan kantong kresek sama antimo. 😂

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, just click close (X)**

 **Sekali lagi saya peringatkan gak suka gak usah baca**

Happy reading and enjoy..

 **Main cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In aka Kim Kai

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

All of exo members

Moon Ga Young

Cho Kyuhyun

Max Changmin

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

 **Summary:**

Tuhan tidak memiliki secuilpun kesulitan untuk mempertemukan bahkan mengikat seorang kriminal bernama Byun Baekhyun dengan pemuda SMA periang bernama Park Chanyeol jika memang Ia menghendaki. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika kebaikan Tuhan ini mereka anggap sebagai takdir yang konyol? Tidak masuk akal dan terlalu drama? Hey, mungkin saat pembagian jodoh mereka tertukar? Ayolah.. Tuhan tidak pernah salah kawan.

* * *

Chapter 3

.

.

"Pria ini, dia merupakan tangan kanan Lord yang baru selain Kim Suro. Kabarnya dia adalah pembunuh bayaran, namun akses data kejahatannya sudah di hapus entah bagaimana caranya. Aku terkejut dia bersih dari tuduhan criminal saat melihat data dari kepolisian pusat. Bahkan saat ini namanya tercatat menjadi salah satu pebisnis sukses dalam masalah game developer. Bisnis gamenya ini merambah pasar Asia dan Eropa. Namanya Choikang Changmin, lebih dikenal dengan nama Max, Kodenya adalah _Alteir_."

seorang yeoja berkacamata yang diketahui sebagai Park Minyeong sang cyber police mulai menjelaskan satu per satu profil bergambar yang dicurigai terlibat dalam traksaksi misi penangkapan mereka 10 hari yang lalu.

"Lalu, yang ini adalah Kim Jongin alias Kim Kai, kodenya adalah _Deneb_. Dia ahli dalam persenjataan." Sambungnya lagi dengan menunjuk layar proyektor yang kini berganti dengan wajah seseorang yang diketahui bernama asli Kim Jongin tersebut.

"Sama sepertiku?" Tanya pemuda mungil berparas cantik menyela, dialah Luhan.

"Yeah, Kurasa kalian akan cocok. Hahaha…"

"Sial kau Hyung!" Luhan melempar bola kerta yang ia remat dan hampir saja mengumpat pada Jay jika saja tidak mendapatkan pelototan cuma-cuma dari Minyeong yang merasa terganggu atas aksi menyelanya.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

'Awas saja kau Hyung!' Sungut Luhan dalam hati sembari mempoutkan bibir melihat Jay dengan sengaja menjulurkan lidah untuk meledek dirinya.

Sementara Miyeong berdehem untuk menyambung penjelasannya kembali.

"Kai merupakan orang kepercayaan Max. dia diduga menyelundupkan senjata dari Rusia dan Canada secara illegal, tapi sialnya lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun setiap kali aku mencoba untuk meretas system mereka." Keluhnya merana.

"Mereka pasti memiliki Hacker yang handal sepertimu Minyeong-ah."

"That's it, seperti yang kau ucapkan Jay. Mereka memilikinya." Minyeong mengganti slide untuk menunjukkan foto baru.

"Namanya Lee Hyunwoo kodenya adalah _Rigel_. Dia menerima predikat Hacker underground dari terakhir yang aku dengar. Dia merupakan satu-satunya pembuat game di bawah perusahaan besar Max dan tidak memiliki catatan criminal apapun untuk setingkat pelajar SMA."

"SMA?" Nada terkejut disertai pelototan dari Jay dan Luhan membuat Minyeong terkekeh geli.

"Tidak usah terkejut, ia memiliki bakat alami."

"Ya nonna, kau dikalahkan oleh seorang bocah?" ledek Luhan tak percaya, sementara Jay menimpali dengan kata─

"Daebaakk!" dengan nyaring, membuat Minyeong merengut dan berdecak kesal.

"Ck.. kalian benar-benar─"

"Jangan hiraukan mereka, lanjutkan saja." Suara tenang milik sang Kapten berhasil membuat keributan yang hampir saja terjadi berhenti.

"Aku sudah selesai, Pak." Minyeong mematikan layar proyektor dan kembali ketempatnya.

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan pemuda berambut merah yang aku temui saat itu?" sang Kapten, Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran karena Minyeong tidak menyinggung satu halpun mengenai pemuda yang menjadi otak keributan.

"Ah! Maaf kapten, aku hampir saja melupakannya. Ini.." Minyeong menyodorkan tablet miliknya dan menampilkan sosok berambut merah dengan Masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Namanya V, kodenya adalah Vega. Dia sniper seperti halnya Jay, tapi kurasa akurasinya jauh lebih sempurna jika harus dibandingkan dengan Jay." Minyeong melirik sekilas kearah pemuda disampingnya yang tampak melongo, bermaksud mengejek. Hal ini tidak luput dari perhatian luhan yang terkikik puas mendengar kata-kata tajam Minyeong.

'Kena kau Hyung, rasakan!' soraknya dalam hati.

"Hanya itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya seolah tidak puas dengan data yang diberikan. Ia kemudian menatap lekat dan membayangkan wajah seperti apa yang tersembunyi di balik penutup hitam itu.

Sementara Park Minyeong hanya mampu menggeleng pasrah, menandakan bahwa dia tidak bisa menemukan apapun lebih dari informasi yang ia laporkan saat ini.

"Sepertinya Lord mengetahui jika Yoo Youngmin dalam kendali kita sehingga dia membunuh bajingan itu. Kita tahu jika dia tidak segan membunuh partnernya yang berkhianat, bahkan akan menghabisi musuh yang dianggapnya berbahaya sampai ke akar. Ku rasa dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak mudah percaya sekalipun itu bawahan setianya."

"Ya kau benar Jay, misi kita semakin berat dengan bergabungnya orang-orang baru pada pihak Lord." Kyuhyun memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Ini bahkan lebih sulit dari 20 tahun yang lalu saat dirinya memenjarakan Lord.

"Satu-satunya harapan kita untuk menemukan persembunyian Lord telah mati. Kita tidak bisa menangkap mereka sekalipun kita mengetahui identitas siapapun mereka yang bekerja untuk Lord karena kita tidak memiliki cukup bukti. Lalu harus bagaimana lagi?" Luhan tertunduk lemas mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Sudah ku katakan para mafia ini sangat pintar dan licik, mereka pasti sudah menghapus semua barang bukti. Bahkan system dari kamera pengawaspun tidak berguna. Membuat kesal saja."—kreg— suara pena yang patah mengakhiri ucapan berang Jay.

"Tidak, kita masih memiliki harapan. Miyeong-ah selain ketua Kim, awasi orang-orang ini. Laporkan kepadaku apapun yang kau dapat. Pembahasan hari ini ku rasa cukup. Kita akan melakukan pertemuan ulang setelah aku mendapatkan laporan dari Song Qian." Kyuhyun mengakhiri rapat mereka dengan ucapan terimakasih dan pujian akan kerja keras yang diberikan.

Semua yang berada disana akhirnya bisa mengendurkan bahu dan melepaskan penat mereka setelah berkutan dengan kasus-kasus kejahatan yang memusingkan. Tentu saja! Mereka tidak menangani satu kasus ini saja kawan. Banyak kasus yang harus mereka tangani.

•

 **~ Opposite Polar ~**

•

Cklek─

"Ayah pulang!" suara pintu yang kembali tertutup disertai teriakan seseorang dari arah ruang tamu menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan game Counsolnya di depan televisi. Dia hanya menengok sebentar kebelakang untuk memastikan dan justru berteriak memberitahu sang ibu tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Bu, Ayah sudah pulang!"

Sang ibu yang masih mengenakan apron bermarna merah muda menghampiri dengan tergopoh dari arah dapur untuk menyambut sang suami.

Ny Park hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala saat melewati Chanyeol yang tampak tak terusik sama sekali dengan permainan gamenya.

.

"Selamat datang sayang, kau sudah─ Luhan!" istri dari Park Kyuhyun itu terkejut bukan main saat mengetahui di belakang suaminya berdiri seorang pemuda yang amat ia rindukan.

"Bibi!" Luhan melambai riang dan tak lama pelukan hangat dari Ny Park ia dapatkan secara cuma-cuma.

"Bibi merindukanmu. Kapan kau kembali, Luhannie?"

"D-Dua minggu yang lalu Bi. .." Luhan menjawab takut-takut dan tertawa canggung diakhir saat mengatakannya. Bibinya ini pasti akan mengomel jika─

"Dua minggu?! YAK! Bagaimana bisa kau pulang dua minggu yang lalu dan baru menemui bibimu ini sekarang, eoh? Jahat sekali."

'Nah kan, sudah ku katakan Bibi Ming pasti akan mengomel.' Luhan tak mampu berbuat apapun untuk menghentikan ceramah panjang lebar dari sang bibi. Bahkan pamannya Kyuhyun, tidak dapat membatu sama sekali saat tatapan memohon itu ia berikan. Luhan hanya bisa meringis menanggapi omelan Ny park dengan sesekali mengucapkan kata 'Maaf'.

Sebenarnya Ny Park tidak benar-benar marah, ia hanya kesal sekaligus gembira saat pemuda cantik di hadapannya berkunjung setelah sekian lama. Ia bahkan secara tidak manusiawi menyeret Luhan kedalam mengabaikan sang suami yang masih berdiri mematung tertinggal sendirian di ruang tamu. 'Aish, bahkan dia tidak menciumku seperti biasa. Menyebalkan sekali!'Kyuhyun berdecak kesal dan setelahnya menyusul kedalam.

.

.

"YA! Kau mengabaikan kedatanganku dengan game menyebalkan itu." Park Chanyeol mendengar suara yang tidak asing menyambangi telinganya. Ia segera mempause dan menengok kearah pintu tepat dimana suara itu berasal.

Tampaklah disana seorang pemuda cantik bersurai caramel dengan mengenakan setelan kasual, riped jeans warna hitam dipadukan dengan kaos dilapisi dengan jaket kulit berwarna Maroon tengah bersedekap menyender pada daun pintu.

Seketika kedua mata Chanyeol yang bulat menjadi semakin bulat saat menyadari pemuda tersebuat─

"LUHAN HYUNG!" Chanyeol membuang stik gamenya asal dan melompat dari atas sofa untuk menerjang tubuh mungil luhan didepan pintu.

"WOW! Santai Brother!" Luhan sempat terdorong kebelakang saat tubuh bongsor milik Chanyeol dengan tidak tahu diri menerjang tubuh kecilnya. Mereka hampir saja terjungkal jika saja Luhan tidak memiliki reflek menahan yang bagus.

"Hyung..Hyung..Hyung.. Ini benar kau?" Chanyeol melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil mendapatkan coklat saat pemuda didepannya benar adalah Luhan, Hyung tersayangnya.

Ia bahkan berteriak heboh dengan suara bassnya itu ketika Luhan mengangguk dan membalas pelukannya. Bisa kau bayangkan itu?

"Ini aku, Park dobby…"

"AAA─ Hyung, aku merindukanmu! Jinjja..!" Chanyeol kembali terlonjak senang mengguncang tubuh luhan kekiri dan kekanan seraya memeluk Luhan semakin erat. Membuat tubuh yang lebih mungil memprotes cukup kesal.

"Y-yak! P-pelukanmu ter-Urg-lalu e-rat Chan-yeol-ah! A-aku se-sak."

Chanyeol segera melepas pelukannya saat dilihat tubuh sang Hyung hampir saja membiru kehabisan nafas karena pelukan eratnya.

"Hehe.. maaf Hyung, aku terlalu senang." Chanyeol dengan tampang idiot tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Luhan cukup dibuat gemas dengan tingkah konyol anak itu dan tanpa pikir panjang mengusak rambut hitam sedikit ikal milik Chanyeol menjadi sedikit berantakan. Dirinya pun tak memungkiri jika ia sangat senang dapat bertemu kembali dengan dongsaengnya itu setelah bertahun-tahun ia harus mengikuti pendidikan kepolisian di China. Sebuah keharusan setelah ia kehilangan saudara sekaligus sahabat kecil paling berharga.

' _Hey Mochi, bagaimana dirimu saat ini? Apakah kau tumbuh dengan baik? Apakah kau masih cengeng seperti saat kita kecil dulu? Ah, aku begitu merindukanmu.'_

Kerinduan itu sangat menumpuk didasar hati Luhan. Ia hampir saja meneteskan air mata saat kedua mata berkaca miliknya sedetik mengerjap jika saja panggilan keras Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikiran akan masa lalu.

"Hyung!"

"A-Ah?"

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau tidak dengar ibu menyuruh kita untuk makan malam? ayo!" chanyeol merasa heran dengan sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba diam dengan tatapan kosong. Sementara ibu mereka beberapa kali berteriak dari arah dapur memanggil mereka untuk makan malam.

Tanpa berkata apapun Luhan dengan cepat melangkah didepan Chanyeol untuk menghapus kasar air matanya sebelum ia berhenti dan berbalik mengajak Chanyeol yang tetap berdiri kebingungan akan sikapnya.

"Hey Park, ayo makan! Aku sudah lapar! Apa kau akan tetap berdiri disitu? Jika iya, aku duluan yang akan mendapatkan semua dagingnya! Hahaha.." Luhan terbirit denga diiringi tawa meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini membola mendengar ucapannya.

"YAK! Tunggu aku! Hyung, sisakan untukku dagingnya! Aish.."

.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman music didalam sebuah diskotik terdengar cukup keras menyambangi telinga seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang baru saja masuk kedalamnya. Ia dengan pembawaan dominan melenggang kearah bar tender, mengacuhkan beberapa wanita penjajah kelamin yang sesekali menggoda dengan meliukkan tubuh sintal mereka.

"Hey V.. Kau sendiri? Dimana Max?" seorang pelayan bar yang sedang menuangkan Vodca kedalam dua buah gelas menyapa pemuda mungil yang baru saja mendudukkan diri didepan counter miliknya.

"Dia terlalu sibuk untuk bersenang-senang. Berikan aku segelas Martini Jen."

Jenny, dengan gaya nakalnya mengedip setelah mengatakan 'Oke'. Ia dengan cekatan meracik pesanan yang diminta oleh pemuda bernama V didepannya.

Sementara mata kucing berbubuh eyeliner warna hitam milik pemuda itu ia sapukan untuk menyaksikan pemandangan bar yang sering ia temui setiap malam. Pemandangan yang tak jauh dari seorang Dics Jokey dengan beberapa penari striptis dan beberapa pengunjung yang meliukkan tubuh mereka. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan tidak memperdulikan rasa malu dengan bercumbu dan bercinta didepan umum. Hey, apa itu rasa malu? Jangan tanyakan itu karena meraka sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Meraka hanya mengenal akan kesenangan dan kepuasan dunia. Jadi, cukup membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu mendecih muak sekaligus jijik.

"Satu gelas Martini, spesial untukmu!"

Jenny, si bar tender meletakkan segelas Martini kehadapan sang pemuda. Tanpa ucapan terimakasih pemuda itu menenggak habis minuman dihadapannya tanpa sisa. Ia tampak sedikit mendesis merasakan rasa panas sekaligus pahit di dalam tenggorokan. Namun tidak dengan sensasi nikmat yang ia rasakan setelahnya. Berapa kalipun ia meminum Martini rasanya akan tetap sama.

"Kau sudah melakukan sesuai permintaanku?" pemuda V itu bertanya kepada Jenny setelah meletakkan gelas kosong miliknya. Jenny berpaling dari pekerjaannya meracik beberapa minuman dan mendekat untuk berbisik.

"Tentu, namanya Irene. Dia jalang yang sering di bawa oleh ketua Kim saat mengunjungi Bar. Ku rasa kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu darinya."

"Dimana aku bisa menemui jalang itu?" V bertanya menuntut.

Jenny tersenyum licik dengan pandangan lurus di balik punggung V saat mengatakan, "Berterimaksihlah padaku karena orang yang kau inginkan sedang menuju kemari."

"Hai Jen!" suara seorang wanita dari balik punggungnya membuat V tak bisa menahan seringaian. Terutama saat Jenny balas menyapa dan memanggil gadis itu untuk bergabung.

.

Pertemuan itu disambung dengan sebuah perkenalan yang sudah diatur oleh Jenny.

"Irene ini V temanku, dan V ini Irene."

V tersenyum dan mengulurkan sebelah tangan miliknya, "Aku V. Senang berkenalan dengan gadis secantik dirimu."

Irene membalas dengan senyum tersipu saat bibir tipis milik V mencium lembut tangannya.

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu. Aku Irene, Akupun senang berkenalan denganmu, V."

Irene cukup dibuat tertarik dengan sepenggal nama yang hanya terdiri dari sebuah huruf itu. Apalagi dengan tatapan jantan yang mendominasi dari pria didepannya. Ia menjadi semakin terpikat saat mereka terlibat beberapa obrolan ringan dengan ditemani dua gelas GIN.

"Apakah V adalah nama aslimu?" tak terduga, Irene menanyakan hal yang cukup privasi. Di dunia gelap, mereka semua harus memiliki nama panggilan bukan? Tidak terkecuali dirinya.

"Hahaha,, tentu saja tidak. Itu merupakan nama panggilan seperti milikmu. Irene, nama panggilanmu. Benar?"

"Hmm.. kau benar, ini adalah pertama kalinya orang lain mengatakan jika nama Irene bukan nama asliku karena pada kenyataannya semua orang mengganggap namaku adalah Irene. Aku terkesan denganmu V." Irene terkekeh malu-malu dan kembali menyesap Gin miliknya yang tinggal separuh.

"Aku memiliki nama lahirku sendiri ngomong-ngomong, tertarik ingin mengetahuinya?" V mulai melemparkan umpan, dan─

"Bolehkah?"

HAP─ Umpannya dimakan secara bulat-bulat. Huh, ternyata mudah sekali merayu jalang didepannya ini.

"Tentu, ingin bermain denganku?" V mencondongkan dirinya untuk berbisik seduktif disamping telinga sang gadis. Membuat si gadis semakin terbakar untuk bersenang-senang dengan pria didepannya.

"Dengan senang hati, aku milikmu malam ini."

V menyeringai bak iblis mendengar pernyataan persetujuan dari gadis yang menjadi targetnya.

.

.

V mengajak Irene ke sebuah hotel dengan mobil sport merah miliknya. Sesampainya dikamar yang mereka pesan, gadis itu dengan beringas menarik kerah jaket kulit sang pemuda untuk memagut bibir merekah itu secara kasar. Tak dapat mengelak lagi. V membalas ciuman tersebut dengan lebih menuntut dan mendominasi. Decakan nafsu diantara bibir keduanya amat terlihat saat kedua bibir itu saling menyesap satu sama lain. Suasana menjadi semakin panas dan menggairahkan.

V mendorong tubuh kecil mangsanya keatas ranjang setelah ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Membuat sebuah erangan keluar dari bibir berlipstik berantakan tersebut. Irene mulai mengedip nakal dengan membuka dua kancing teratas miliknya yang menampakkan bra berwarna hitam di balik kemeja tipis tersebut. Ia berusaha untuk terlihat seseksi mungkin.

Seringaian ditampakkan oleh pemuda bersurai merah saat melihat usaha jalang didepannya untuk menggoda. 'Kau benar-benar seorang jalang!' pikirnya. Ia dengan senang hati menaiki ranjang dan menindih tubuh sintal Irene.

"Nghh~" suara desahan lolos begitu saja saat bibir kissable V menyesap dalam perpotongan lehernya, menimbulkan tanda keunguan tercetak jelas pada leher putih itu.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru Irene, aku ingin mengajakmu minum dan mengenalmu lebih jauh."

V berbisik menggoda sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Irene yang tampak sedikit kecewa dengan sikap basa-basi pria dihadapannya. Namun, apa boleh buat. Disini pria sexy itu yang berkuasa.

Irene kemudian terduduk ditepi ranjang menunggu V yang tengah membelakanginya menyiapkan dua gelas anggur.

Tak lama V menghampirinya dengan dua gelas anggur dimasing-masing tangan dan menyodorkan salah satunya kepada Irene. V kemudian mendudukkan diri disamping gadis itu seraya menyesap anggur yang berada di tangannya.

"Kau mengenal Kim Suro?" pertanyaan V sukses membuat Irene hampir tersedak oleh wine yang mengisi mulutnya. Gadis itu terkejut tentu saja, dan hal ini tak luput dari perhatian V.

"Tenang saja, aku sama seperti ketua Kim, bisa di bilang kami rekan." Pengakuan V cukup membuat Irene bernafas lega.

"Ku kira kau polisi. Akhir-akhir ini banyak polisi mengintaiku dan itu cukup menyebalkan." Irene kembali menenggak wine di gelasnya hingga habis.

"Hahaha.. ingin tambah lagi?" Irene mengangguk mengiyakan. V kembali dengan botol wine ditangan. Ia kembali menuangkan wine kedalam gelas Irene yang kemudian ditenggak tanpa sisa oleh sang gadis.

"Apa kau cukup dekat dengan ketua kim?"

"Aku mengenalnya saat di bar. Dia menawariku banyak uang untuk menjadi pelacurnya." Irene lagi-lagi menenggak wine yang sengaja dituangkan oleh V. Wine tersebut cukup membuatnya tidak focus dan meracau tidak jelas.

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirinya? Sesuatu yang ia rahasiakan?" V mulai bertanya dengan serius.

"Enghh~ dia bajingan yang kasar, hik─ aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dirinya, hik─ dia membutuhkanku hanya untuk sex─ urgh~ tambah lagi.." Irene kembali menyodorkan gelas winenya denga tubuh sempoyongan. Ia sepenuhnya mabuk dalam hitungan menit. Jangan heran karena ini adalah ulah V yang menambahkan sedikit obat kedalam botol wine yang ia minum.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun?" Irene tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seperti perempuan gila hingga tubuhnya terjengkang tidur diatas ranjang.

"Sial!" V mengumpat tertahan. Ia tidak mendapatkan apapun dari jalang yang kini meracau tidak jelas disampingnya.

Pemuda tersebut dengan perasaan kesal membanting botol wine ditangannya diatas meja. Ia akan meninggalkan kamar hotel tersebut sebelum racauan lain menghentikan langkahnya.

"Si Kim itu memiliki sebuah brangkas, dia pernah mengatakan itu kepadaku. Kapan ya? Hahaha aku pasti sudah mabuk. Hik─Ha-ha-ha.. Dasar bajingan! Dia membayarku, lalu pergi! Ku dengar si kim itu memiliki anak haram. Hik.. Ku doakan anaknya itu menjadi seorang pelacur! Ha..ha..ha.."

"Brangkas? Dimana?" V kembali duduk disamping Irene meringkuk.

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku?! Tentu saja dirumahnya!" Irene berteriak kesal. Kepalanya berdenyut dengan kesadaran menipis. Sementara V, pemuda itu menyeringai senang mendapat informasi ini.

'Wow, si tua bangka itu memiliki seorang anak ternyata. Tak ku sangka.'

V kemudian segera beranjak dari ranjang. Ia bergegas membersihkan sidik jarinya yang tertinggal dan setelahnya mengacaukan CCTV. Sebelum tangan bersarung tangan itu membuka pintu sebuah pertanyaan menahan langkahnya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Hey tampan! Siapa sebenarnya namamu?!"

Menyeringai, pemuda berambut merah itu menjawab walau pada kenyataannya Irene tidak akan mengingat apapun yang ia katakan setelah bangun nanti. "Baekhyun, Nama asliku adalah Byun Baekhyun."

BLAM─

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membolak-balik saku jaket berlumuran darah yang ia sembunyikan dari sang ibu. Rencananya jaket itu akan ia buang jika saja pria brandalan yang ia tolong tidak menagih untuk mengembalikan benda miliknya.

Clink─ tuk

Suara nyaring sebuah benda yang menyentuh lantai menghentikan kegiatan Chanyeol pada jaketnya. Ia membuang asal jaket itu dan merunduk untuk menemukan sebuah cincin platina didekat kaki meja belajar.

Ia kemudian memungut cincin tersebut untuk mengamati lebih dekat.

'Apa cincin ini? Tapi bukankah pria itu mengatakan sebuah kalung? Lalu dimana rantai kalungnya?'

Chanyeol kembali mengambil jaket yang sempat ia telantarkan. Ia merogoh saku sebelah kanan dan menarik sesuatu yang berhasil ia temukan.

"Oho! Ini dia!" Chanyeol mendapati rantai kalung berwarna perak yang─

'Eoh?'

Patah pada jarak 2 cm dari pengaitnya.

'Pantas saja cincin ini bisa jatuh, rantai kalungnya saja patah.'

Chanyeol beranjak untuk menaiki tempat tidurnya. Ia membolak-balik sebuah cincin berukuran kecil yang bahkan tidak akan cukup dijari pria maupun wanita dewasa sekalipun.

'Ini terlihat seperti cincin ukuran jari anak kecil. Kenapa pria berandal seperti dia memilikinya? Lalu, mengapa harus diselipkan pada saku jaketku? Oh tidak! Apakah ini barang curian?'

Chanyeol terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

'Tidak, Tidak, cincin ini bahkan tampak terlalu sederhana untuk barang curian, tidak ada berlian maupun ruby. Pasti bukan, jika bukan lalu apa?'

Saat sedang berkutan dengan dugaan-dugaan konyolnya, Chanyeol menemukan adanya sesuatu didalam cincin tersebut.

'Eoh?'

Sebuah ukiran, bertuliskan─

 **MV** **Son** **605** yang tampak kurang jelas karena mungkin saja cincin ini adalah barang lama.

"M-V? S-O-N 605? Apa ini? S-O-N, Son? Son─s-son… eh, bukankah son itu anak?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut oleh dugaannya sendiri.

"Woah! Apa ini milik anak pria itu? Jadi dia seorang Ahjusshi? Kukira dia masih cukup muda sebaya dengan Luhan hyung. Ah terserahlah! Aku akan mengembalikannya dan tidak akan lagi berurusan dengan pria menakutkan itu."

Chanyeol kemudian menarik tas ranselnya untuk menyimpan cincin beserta kalung tersebut pada kantung kecil yang berada didalam ransel.

Oke! Masalah dengan lelaki aneh itu akan selesai. Semoga dia tidak mendapatkan masalah lagi setelah ini. Berdoa saja.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bingung bagaimana harus berekspresi. Apakah dia harus senang karena masalahnya akan terselesaikan saat ini juga ataukah ia harus mengumpat sejadinya ketika pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan santai melambai dari pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja lewat tepat 10 menit yang lalu saat dirinya dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan kearah pelataran sekolah untuk mengambil sepeda dan bersiap pulang. Sayangnya niatan itu tertahan saat sepasang mata Chanyeol menemukan pemuda berpenampilan mencolok dengan rambut berwarna terang melambai dari arah pintu gerbang. Chanyeol sampai dibuat ternganga dan mendapatkan serangan jantung mendadak untuk ini.

Pertanyaannya adalah darimana pemuda itu tahu tempat dimana Chanyeol menuntut ilmu? Oh ayolah bahkan sebelumnya pemuda itu tahu nama beserta marganya, jangan katakan orang didepan sana adalah sasaeng. Heol, ingatkan jika Chanyeol disini bukanlah seorang artis!

"Ada apa? Kau mengenal orang itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya kepada Chanyeol dengan menunjuk kepada orang yang ia maksud menggunakan dagunya.

"Iya, AH..T-tidak! Maksudku aku tidak sengaja mengenalnya." Chanyeol menjawab gugup saat pandangan Kyungsoo mulai menyelidik.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau berteman dengan preman?" Kyungsoo bukan bermaksud untuk menghakimi, hanya saja ia kenal dengan baik siapa itu Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol adalah pemuda polos dengan segudang prestasi. Ia lebih terkesan manja dan jauh dari pergaulan semacam itu. Bahkan dengan seranggapun ia akan berteriak atau lebih buruknya pingsan. Bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa berteman dengan seorang preman yang berjarak beberapa meter didepan sana? Yang benar saja!

Chanyeol hanya bisa menampakkan deretan gigi depannya saat pertanyaan datar dari Kyungsoo ia terima. Ia juga bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Ini di luar kuasanya.

"A-aku ada urusan lain, kau pulanglah dulu." Akhirnya jawaban itulah yang ia pilih untuk diberikan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Bukan jawaban itu yang aku minta Park, kau harus menjelaskan tentang teman premanmu itu atau aku dengan senang hati akan mengadukan kepada ibumu tentang ini."

Oke, inilah hal yang Chanyeol benci dari beberapa sikap menjengkelkan Kyungsoo. Dia itu pengadu ulung! Hah, Percuma saja jika kau ingin mengalihkan perhatian dari pemuda kecil ini karena kau tak akan bisa. Anak itu akan terus bertanya sampai jawabanmu memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau akan mendapatkan penjelasanku nanti malam saat kita mengerjakan tugas, okey? Jadi Soo-ya, Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti! Bye!"

"Yak! Aish.." Kyungsoo hanya dapat menghela nafas saat Chanyeol dengan tergesa mengayuh sepeda dan meninggalkannya untuk menghampiri pemuda berambut merah didepan gerbang sana.

.

.

"Ini milikmu Ahjusshi, ambilah. Setelah ini kita tidak ada urusan lagi." Chanyeol menyodorkan kalung berliontin cincin kearah si pemuda berambut merah.

"Eeh, kenapa kalungnya ada dua?" pemuda mungil seukuran Kyungsoo itu mengernyit heran saat ditangannya terdapat kalung utuh berliontin cincin dengan kalung polos yang patah di bagian dekat pengait.

"A-Aku menemukan kalung itu patah di saku jaketku." Chanyeol melirik kepada pemuda didepannya yang kini melotot kearah Chanyeol.

"Tapi sungguh bukan aku yang mematahkannya, ka-kalung itu sudah patah saat aku menemukannya. Jadi, aku membelikan kalung yang baru untuk menandai cincinmu agar tidak hilang." Cicit Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan dengan takut-takut. Tampak terkesan bodoh namun menggemaskan secara bersamaan.

Expresi chanyeol saat ini mengingatkan pemuda bersurai merah itu kepada anjing Siberian husky milik max yang minta untuk dikasihani. Tadinya ia tidak berniat untuk tertawa, namun ayolah wajah ketakutan pemuda berseragam SMA didepannya ini cukup menghibur.

"Pfftt.. Bwahahahaha… lihatlah tampangmu itu, lucu sekali. .ha.."

Chanyeol dibuat takjub dengan tawa pemuda didepannya. Mata kucing yang tampak garang itu kini tertarik lucu saat kedua ujung bibir tipis sang pemuda tertarik membentuk sebuah tawa.

"Wuahh.. yeppodda~"

Ups! Chanyeol reflek menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. 'Bodoh, apa yang baru saja ku katakan Park Chanyeol!' rutuknya.

Sementara itu, sang pemuda yang sempat mendengar pujian polos dari Chanyeol seketika menghentikan tawanya. Ia kemudian berdehem untuk kembali bersikap galak.

"Ekhemm.. setelah aku pikirkan, tidak ada ruginya untukku mengucapkan terimakasih. Terimakasih karena sudah menolong nyawaku dan terimakasih untuk mengembalikan benda berharga milikku, walaupun sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mengganti kalungnya. Kalung ini memang sudah patah, omong-omong."

"Y-ye?" muka terkejut milik Chanyeol sekali lagi membuat pemuda bersurai merah tergelak. Bagaimana bisa ada pemuda yang memiliki ekspresi konyol seperti itu saat terkejut? Lihat kedua mata itu yang membelalak lebar persis seperti mata kodok, lalu telinga lebar itu? Terlihat seperti yoda? Jangan lupakan postur tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tinggi dari anak SMA kebanyakan dan rambut licinnya yang tersisir dengan rapi menutupi dahi lebarnya. Gambaran anak polos.

"Well, tapi tidak masalah jika kau memberikan ini untukku. Aku anggap ini hadiah. AH satu lagi, sebagai tanda terimakasih bagaimana jika mulai saat ini aku menjadi eemm─ pengikutmu? Ah tidak, tidak,, bodyguard? Ya semacam itulah, jika kau ada kesulitan atau ada siapapun yang mengganggumu kau bisa menghubungiku. Bagaimana?

Chanyeol membelalak, "A-APA?! T-tidak! Terimakasih, maaf aku harus pulang, Ahjusshi. Kita sudah tidak memiliki urusan lagi."

Chanyeol menggeleng heboh dan membungkuk 90 derajat sebelum ia mengayuh sepedanya untuk pergi.

"HEY! Ya! Tunggu, kau tidak bisa seperti itu!" pemuda bersurai merah itu menyusul Chanyeol dengan sepada motor sport miliknya.

Ia berusaha mengsejajari kayuhan sepeda Chanyeol dengan mengendarai motor sportnya dengan kecepatan pelan.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kumohon, jangan mengikutiku, Ahjusshi" Chanyeol berusaha mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" jawab pemuda di balik helm sportnya.

"Aish, kau tidak perlu repot-repot Ahjusshi! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Chanyeol tetap keras kepala. Sebenarnya ia hanya tidak mau terlibat masalah dengan pemuda berpenampilan urakan disampingnya lagi.

"YAK! Kenapa kau terus memanggilku dengan Ahjusshi sedari tadi?!" pemuda bersurai itu sama sekali tidak percaya bocah disampingnya memanggilnya dengan panggilan setua itu.

"Karena memang kau seorang Ahjusshi." Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. 'Bukankah aku benar? Panggilan apa lagi yang pantas untuk pria yang sudah memiliki seorang anak?' monolognya dalam hati.

"Eyy! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Ahjusshi! Apa kedua matamu itu tidak bisa melihat dengan benar?! Aku ini masih muda tahu!" Suara rajukan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol geli namun tidak cukup kuat untuk menurunkan sikap siaga Chanyeol.

"Maaf, tapi kita tidak dalam tahap mengenal satu sama lain dengan sebutan nama. Jadi, panggilan apalagi yang harus aku ucapkan selain memanggilmu dengan 'Ahjusshi'?"

"Panggil saja aku Baekhyun. Namaku adalah Byun Baekhyun."

Ckit!

Chanyeol menghentikan sepedanya mendadak. Sementara pemuda bernama Baekhyun tersebut dengan terkejut menginjak remnya.

"YAK! Kenapa kau berhenti mendadak?! Untung saja aku tidak terjungkal."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Ahjusshi?" Tanya Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin membalas budi." Jawab Baekhyun enteng.

"Tidak perlu, aku menolongmu tanpa menginginkan imbalan. Jadi aku mohon Ahjusshi tidak mengikutiku maupun mencari tahu tentang diriku lagi." Chanyeol meminta dengan iba,matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia bahkan menunduk dengan menangkup kedua tangan didepan dada, sama seperti anak TK yang sedang memohon kepada ibu mereka ketika mereka menginginkan sesuatu.

Pemuda bernama Baekhyun itu terdiam seketika saat Chanyeol memohon. Ia hanya menatap bocah itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. Bahkan ia tidak bergeming saat Chanyeol kembali mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan dirinya yang kini menatap punggung lebar itu semakin menjauh.

Saat punggung itu tak terlihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan cincin dari saku celana jins miliknya. Ia menatap lekat cincin yang dikembalikan oleh Chanyeol tersebut. Cincin yang begitu berharga bahkan dari nyawanya sekalipun. Pandangannya menerawang keatas langit.

' _Mengapa bocah Park itu selalu mengiatkanku kepadamu?'_

.

.

.

"Kai, aku tahu kau dan V sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Kalimat pria berpostur tinggi yang kini menatap datar kearah sebuah kolam renang didepan sana cukup membuat pemuda lain berkulit tan menegang.

"A-apa maksudmu Max?"

Badan tegap proporsional itu berbalik dan menatap tajam Kai yang berjarak beberapa jengkal dibelakangnya. Tatapan itu persi seperti tatapan Max saat menatap musuhnya. Menusuk dan mengintimidasi.

Kai sampai dibuat lemas hanya sekedar memandangnya.

"O-Oke, a-aku dan Baek- ah maksudku V, Kami─ Emm… sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk─ u-untuk menghancurkan ketua Kim. Aku tidak bisa menolak Max, kau tau Baekhyun, dia─"

"Aku tahu. Aku lebih tahu tentang sakit yang ia rasakan dari pada siapapun Kai. Aku tahu! Aku hanya ingin dia bersabar dan tidak bertindak sendiri tanpa sepengetahuanku. Kau tahu ini berhaya. Apa kau mengerti?"

Kai semakin sulit untuk membela diri saat aura gelap milik Max semakin menguar dengan jelas, walaupun sikap Max kelewat tenang untuk dikategorikan orang yang sedang menahan marah. Ia tahu Max pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tetap keras kepala untuk memenuhi hasrat balas dendam miliknya.

"Maafkan aku Max." hanya kalimat itu yang dapat Kai ucapkan.

Max mengatup matanya untuk meredakan emosi yang sempat membumbung di kepala. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah salah Kai. Jadi dia tidak mungkin menghajar tangan kanannya itu saat ini. Jadi dengan berat hati ia memutuskan…

"Mulai saat ini laporkan apapun rencana V padaku, dan pastikan kau mengawasi serta menjaganya untukku. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ia terluka untuk kesekian kali."

Tanpa memiliki pilihan lain Kai hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui, membiarkan Max menepuk sebelah bahunya untuk kemudian pergi meninggalkannya dengan masalah baru.

' _Matilah aku! Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tahu aku memberitahukan semua ini kepada Max. AAARRGHH.. Kau benar-benar bodoh Kai!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _._

 _._

 _._

OKE! Ini cerita agak rumit… Banyak banget rahasia dan bikin pusing.. aku harap kalian bisa paham sama maksud yang pengen aku sampein di FF ini.

FF ini tantangan banget, soalnya aku harus bikin karakter Chanyeol yang bener-bener kebalikan dari FF biasanya. Aku butuh masukan, TOLONG! Tolong masukannya kayak gimana?

Terimaksih banyak yang udah Review..

Next aku update The Devil's Spawn : Birth of Demon chap 3 ^-^

 **Oh ya, HAPPY JOYdayy….**

 **Review** **juseyo…**

Sampai jumpa di Next Chapter...

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!

Annyeong...!

Salam 614 & 137…


End file.
